


Нерешенный

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: Он победил. Слоан Келли была в его руках. Осталось только отдать приказ застрелить её. Но почему по его спине пробежал холодок плохого предчувствия? Неужели всё из-за того, что вместо своих головорезов Слоан пришла в его ловушку вместе со Скоттом Райдером?
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unresolved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439633) by [Phoenike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenike/pseuds/Phoenike). 



> Перевод также доступен на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9703256
> 
> От автора: Скотт Райдер имеет внешность по умолчанию, а возраст Рейеса (мой хэдканон) теперь приблизительно 33-34 года. На этом все существенные отклонения от канона заканчиваются.

В тот момент, когда Рейес увидел четырёх человек, вошедших в пещеру, он понял, что всё это плохо кончится.

Он работал как проклятый на протяжении многих месяцев. Налаживал контакты, заводил полезные связи, попутно внедряясь в ряды Слоан, и многое другое. Он делал всё, чтобы подорвать её грязную маленькую империю изнутри. И теперь, наконец, пришла пора завершить начатое.

Он победил. Слоан Келли была в его руках. Ему оставалось только отдать приказ застрелить её. Но почему по его спине пробежал холодок плохого предчувствия? Неужели всё из-за того, что вместо своих головорезов Слоан пришла в его ловушку вместе со Скоттом Райдером?

Комм-имплант в ухе Рейеса неожиданно ожил: — Вижу четыре цели. Жду твоей команды, босс, — раздался тихий голос Адик.

Три недели. У него было целых три недели, чтобы выяснить, чем они занимались. И как тогда, чёрт возьми, он не смог предвидеть этого?

***

Сказать, что Первопроходец выделялся среди разномастной толпы в «Песне Краллы», было бы преуменьшением со стороны Рейеса.

Он являлся точной копией Алека Райдера — и дело не только в очевидном внешнем сходстве. В течение последних месяцев Рейес внимательно следил за новостями: Нексус спасён от голодной смерти, ангара начинают сотрудничать с колонистами, базы кеттов регулярно уничтожаются. И всё это стараниями одного человека. Чёрт, даже Эфра был им впечатлен — а Эфра де Тершаав явно не из тех, чьё уважение легко заслужить.

Разумеется, люди всегда любили героев, решающих их проблемы. И они всё ещё продолжали надеяться, что Слоан Келли сделает их жизнь лучше, но разве ей есть до этого дело? После года, проведенного на Кадаре, Рейес Видаль не верил в то, что «Первопроходец» является доблестным рыцарем, как твердила людская молва, поэтому посмотреть на «живую легенду» собственными глазами было интересно вдвойне.

Он подошёл ближе и расслаблено привалился к барной стойке. Уми незамедлительно подала ему две стопки подозрительного пойла, которое она гордо именовала виски. Стоящий рядом с ним Первопроходец не обратил на него внимания, продолжая выискивать взглядом кого-то другого, более подходящего на роль связного Сопротивления.

Отчёты оказались верны: этот парень действительно был чертовски молод, и даже небрежная щетина, которую он, очевидно, носил для того, чтобы казаться внушительней, не скрывала его возраст. Что ж, это было совсем необязательно, ведь не смотря на весьма средний рост, его развитая мускулатура вызывала уважение. И этот светлый костюмчик, в котором он выглядел как модель с агитационного плаката Инициативы, безупречно обтягивал подтянутое тело во всех нужных местах… На Первопроходца было приятно смотреть, но на Кадаре столь гордое ношение мундира Инициативы Андромеды было сродни просьбе быть избитым и ограбленным в первой же тёмной подворотне. Однако глупо предполагать, что он даст кому бы то ни было отмудохать себя. Тем более, если слухи о его биотических способностях хотя бы отчасти правдивы. Но даже если и так, Первопроходец всё равно не выглядел опасным — скорее уж слишком аккуратным, слишком красивым, слишком… идеальным, на взгляд Рейеса, — но, если принять во внимание предыдущие заслуги парня, Скотта Райдера не следовало недооценивать.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно ждёшь кого-то, — сказал Рейес, поднимая стакан. Угостить собеседника выпивкой — один из самых верных способов расположить его к себе.

Мужчина медленно обернулся, и Рейес практически наяву услышал, как ворочаются его мысли в попытках придумать вежливый отказ. Таким парням, как Райдер, нравятся грудастые танцовщицы — азари, а не лихого вида проходимцы.

Но увидеть заинтересованность в необычайно ярких глазах — такого он точно не ожидал.

Двадцать два. Ему всего чёртовых двадцать два года, а он уже вершит судьбы тысяч людей. А чем Рейес занимался в этом возрасте? Нажирался в стельку в компании сомнительных приятелей. Просаживал все деньги на Омеге. Отбивался от желающих отсосать ему. В общем, довольно приятно проводил время.

Он мог видеть тот момент, когда Первопроходец наконец сообразил, кто он такой. Неподдельный интерес, столь явственно читающийся во взгляде мужчины, несколько поутих, и его лицо приобрело более серьёзное, сосредоточенное выражение.

— Полагаю, у меня есть время выпить, — дружелюбно ответил он и принял предложенный стакан.

Чёрт. Даже его голос звучал как в сраной рекламе. «Есть ли предел вашим возможностям? Узнайте это сегодня, зарегистрировавшись для величайшего приключения человечества».

Тогда Рейеса впервые посетило предчувствие, что всё это просто не может кончиться хорошо.

***

— За последние десять минут ты уже три раза упомянул Первопроходца, — как бы невзначай сказала Кима.

Рейес опрокинул в себя ещё одну стопку:

— И? Я не могу рассказывать тебе о том, какую роль он играет в моем плане, при этом не упоминая его.

В такие моменты он обычно забывал, что по ангаранским стандартам Кима считалась крайне напористой и прямолинейной, и по сравнению с ней даже Эфра, семифутовый, покрытый шрамами великан, казался добреньким старичком. С другой стороны, самыми опасными людьми, по наблюдениям Рейеса, являлись как раз старики… так что пора завязывать с этими размышлениями, пока его бабуля не решила восстать из мёртвых, чтобы лично напомнить ему об уважении к Богу и старикам.

Ангара откинулась на спинку стула, и Рейес мысленно подобрался, ожидая, что она скажет дальше:

— Я знаю тебя уже год, и ты всегда без колебаний подкатывал к кому бы то ни было. До сегодняшнего дня. Поэтому я думаю, Первопроходец тебе по-настоящему нравится, что бы ты ни говорил. Тебе следует признаться ему во всём.

Признаться во всём.

— Я Шарлатан и собираюсь убить Слоан Келли для того, чтобы захватить власть над всей Кадарой. А ты мне в этом неосознанно помогаешь, выполняя мои поручения. Без обид?

Разумеется, он так и поступит, ведь правдивость — залог счастливых отношений. А его влечение к Первопроходцу (взаимно, хотя он уверен, что парень никогда не найдет в себе смелости сделать первый шаг) намного важнее будущего целой колонии. У Райдера есть принципы. Людям, подобным ему, обычно не нравилось, когда им лгали и использовали в своих целях, как это неоднократно делал Рейес. Он не имеет права поддаться сентиментальному порыву рассказать ему всё, тем самым рискуя потерять столь важного союзника, пусть даже если этот союзник выглядит как его ожившая эротическая фантазия… и, возможно, не заслуживает подобного отношения.

Рейес обнажил зубы в подобии улыбки.

— Меньше знает — крепче спит, я не намерен раскрывать ему все карты.

Кима посмотрела на него так, будто все его тайные чувства для неё — открытая книга. Конечно, это была полнейшая чушь — ведь ангара, не смотря на их «электромагнитные способности», не могли улавливать незначительные синаптические изменения напряжения, или, проще говоря, читать человеческие мысли.

— Ты пытаешься защитить себя, — подытожила Кима. — Или хочешь сказать, что ты не боишься того, что, в случае открытия правды, он в тебе разочаруется?

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но я не влюблен в него. И хотя я понимаю необходимость сотрудничества с Инициативой, это не значит, что я охотно прогнусь и позволю им засадить свои напыщенные речи прямо в мой зад.

Киму его слова явно не убедили:

— Я вижу, как загораются твои глаза каждый раз, стоит тебе только произнести его имя. Отрицать очевидное — это какая-то странная людская традиция, да?

Рейес с трудом удержался от новых возражений, которые, несомненно, вобьют последний гвоздь в крышку его гроба и ещё больше убедят Киму в её правоте.

В конце концов, у него были куда более важные дела, чем продолжать лгать ангаре по поводу своих чувств.

***

Когда они впервые поцеловались, он был, вероятно, даже более удивлен, чем вошедший охранник.

В первую секунду ему показалось, что на него налетел ураган. Скотт Райдер никогда ничего не делал спустя рукава, и если уж целоваться для отвода глаз — то только так, с полной, мать его, отдачей. И Рейесу оставалось только уступить его напору. Но, к счастью, он бывал в передрягах и похуже той, где на него набрасывается сто девяносто сантиметровый Первопроходец и начинает неопытно, но с завидным энтузиазмом целовать его. И смешнее всего в этой ситуации то, что Райдер, по всей видимости, сам не понимает, какого черта на него нашло.

Зато Рейесу всё кристально ясно: юному рыцарю Инициативы нравятся плохие парни. Кто бы мог подумать?

***

Когда они поцеловались во второй раз, Рейес наконец понял, что пропал.

Можно было обвинить в случившимся распитую на двоих бутылку виски. Или романтичный закат, превративший Кадару из выгребной ямы в волшебный лабиринт базаров и узких улочек. Но он не привык лгать самому себе.

Теперь, когда Райдер в панике не пытался сожрать его, целоваться с ним было ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием. Словно он… словно он только ради этого момента преодолел два миллиона световых лет и шесть веков провёл в криокапсуле. Хотя, даже после спиртного и разговора по душам, Райдер казался слишком напряженным, будто целовать мужчину, или, возможно, целоваться вообще, не входило в список того, чем он часто занимался. Просто невероятно для кого-то столь привлекательного как он.

Я у него первый. Или, по крайней мере, второй.

Рейесу было всё равно, какова истинная причина его неопытности. Сейчас в его голове билась только одна мысль: схватить Первопроходца и завалить его прямо здесь, на этих богом забытых складских контейнерах. К чёрту Кадару и Отверженных. К чёрту Слоан Келли. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз желал кого-то настолько сильно.

Но…

Чёртов мальчишка влюблён в него. Сорванное дыхание, трепещущие ресницы, то, как подрагивает приобнявшая его, Рейеса, рука — всё говорило само за себя. Однако, если бы он решил спросить Райдера об этом напрямую, то он, скорее всего, яростно бы всё отрицал, но Рейес твердо знал, что Первопроходец надеется на нечто большее, чем одноразовый перепихон.

Ему должно быть всё равно. Пусть Рейес и не считал себя похотливым чудовищем, он знал, что временами позволяет члену думать за себя. И прямо сейчас он недвусмысленно намекал ему на то, что пора переходить к более решительным действиям.

Тогда почему он продолжает мешкать? Это настораживало до такой степени, что даже охватившее его возбуждение несколько поугасло. Выходит, он… не такой испорченный, раз в какой-то момент начал надеяться на что-то серьёзнее очередного бессмысленного траха.

Неудачное же он выбрал для всего этого время.

Высшие силы, должно быть, испытывают его волю. Боже, ему срочно надо под холодный душ. Часа так на два.

— Прости, — хрипло начал Рейес. — Как бы мне ни хотелось продолжить, у меня всё ещё осталось несколько безотлагательных дел.

Щёки Райдера предательски покраснели, и он, стараясь скрыть свое смущение, отвёл взгляд. Его губы слегка припухли от поцелуев, а всегда аккуратно уложенные волосы были взъерошены там, где мгновением раньше их перебирали пальцы Рейеса.

Холодный душ здесь бессилен. Поможет только пуля в голову.

— Безотлагательных дел? — несколько обижено переспросил Райдер, и Рейес судорожно попытался собрать растекшиеся киселём мозги в кучу.

— Ну, кое-кто положил конец производству «Забвения», тем самым опечалив множество брокеров и дилеров. И сегодня я договорился о встрече с несколькими из них, чтобы посмотреть, можно ли найти их связям лучшее применение. Возможно, история с клиникой доктора Накамото ещё не закончена. А эти люди… — он на секунду замялся, — слишком непредсказуемы. Мне стоило больших усилий добраться до них, и будет очень печально, если я сейчас упущу такую возможность.

Это была не совсем ложь. Он правда расследовал случаи нелегальной торговли наркотиками. Просто… не сейчас.

— Оу, тогда… — Райдер вздохнул и пригладил пальцами растрёпанные волосы. Затем он тихо рассмеялся и слегка улыбнулся Рейесу. — Знаешь, порой мне кажется, что на Кадаре живут одни лишь озабоченные собственной выгодой мудаки. А потом я вспоминаю о тебе.

Дерьмо. Рейес прочистил горло. По крайней мере, ему не нужно было изображать смущение от незаслуженной похвалы Райдера.

— Да брось. Для меня это просто очередная возможность поживиться.

— Само собой, — улыбка Райдера стала шире, и он подался вперед, втягивая Рейеса в долгий прощальный поцелуй, от которого у него сладко защемило в груди.

Два дня. Всё решится через два дня. Либо он умрёт, либо Кадара станет его. А потом…

***

— Босс?

Рейес снова сосредоточился на неприглядном настоящем — мрачной сырой пещере, окутанной едким туманом, поднимающимся из разломов в каменном полу. Теперь они явно были здесь не одни.

Четыре фигуры остановились по центру, аккурат в единственном светлом месте. Покрытый ужасными шрамами старый кроган, будто сошедший со страниц учебника по истории. Боец ангарского Сопротивления со снайперской винтовкой за спиной. Чёртова Слоан Келли. А позади неё — вооруженный до зубов Скотт Райдер. Прямо рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, пришедший всех спасти — или не спасти, но тут уже всё зависит от того, на чьей вы стороне.

Рейес моргнул и встряхнул головой, как пилот, пытающийся прийти в себя после удара молнии при полёте в низких слоях атмосферы.

На этот раз они будут играть по его правилам.

— Босс, — напомнила о своём присутствии Адик.

Райдер был двойным агентом? Работал на Слоан за спиной Рейеса? Неужели он был способен на это?

Или его присутствие здесь можно было объяснить менее радикально? Слоан наверняка знала, что идёт прямиком в ловушку. И ей нужны были свидетели. Желательно нейтральные. А ИИ Райдера, записывающий и передающий всё прямо на борт Бури, делал Первопроходца просто идеальным свидетелем.

Для принятия взвешенного решения Рейесу отчаянно не хватало времени и информации. Он должен прервать операцию.

Приказ уже был готов сорваться с его языка.

Всё будет так же, как раньше. Он скажет своим людям, что захват был временно отложен, а сам продолжит притворяться простым контрабандистом, время от времени приторговывающим информацией. Если развить эту фантазию ещё дальше… чёрт, может он даже вернется обратно в Инициативу, не без помощи Райдера, само собой. Снова займется пилотированием челнока, как до восстания на Нексусе. А потом, если уж на то пошло, станет милой жёнушкой одного конкретного Первопроходца. И будет жить долго и, блядь, счастливо. Если, конечно, не помрет от скуки раньше назначенного срока.

А Слоан Келли так и продолжит править Кадарой.

Рейес не отрицал, будто в этой игре не было для него никакой выгоды, но ему нравилось думать о себе как о совестливом человеке. А Слоан представляла опасность в первую очередь для других. С каждым днём она принимала всё более жёсткие меры для удержания власти в своих руках. Под её каблуком Кадара продолжала гноиться, подобно открытой ране. Сборы за защиту и избиения, которые она назвала «налогами» и «правосудием», продолжатся. Торговля «Забвением» восстановится, как только кому-то удастся восстановить формулу Накамото. Людей, что едва сводили концы с концами, продолжат ссылать в бесплодные земли за то, что они не могли заплатить Отверженным. И хуже всего то, что Слоан продолжит заражать всех своей ненавистью к Нексусу и Коллективу, пока это не приведёт к открытому противостоянию.

Всё рано или поздно закончится гражданской войной.

Если Бог существовал — а последние четырнадцать месяцев существенно поколебали его и без того слабую веру — то у этого ублюдка было весьма скверное чувство юмора.

— Нет, — прошептал он, чтобы никто на дне пещеры не услышал его слов. — Стрелять только в том случае, если кто-либо из них наставит на меня пушку. Я хочу посмотреть, чем это кончится.

Короткая пауза выдала замешательство Адик.

— Как скажешь, босс, — нерешительно сказала она и прервала связь.

Рейес никогда не воспринимал кодовые имена всерьёз. Шарлатан. Он считал, что подобное прозвище больше подходит жуликоватому продавцу змеиного масла. Но теперь он понял, насколько ошибался. С самого детства и до того момента, когда он решил использовать каждый нечестно заработанный кредит для того, чтобы попасть в Инициативу, он только и делал что лгал и изворачивался. Выходит, что все его решения, даже самые незначительные, сделали тем, кем он является. И теперь, когда он откроет свою личность, он наконец станет настоящим Шарлатаном.

Шредингер гордился бы им.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно ждёшь кого-то, — сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы его голос эхом отразился от влажных каменных стен.

Четыре головы синхронно повернулись к нему.


	2. Chapter 2

– Рейес? – в искажённом шлемом голосе Райдера проскользнули нотки нешуточного беспокойства. 

Черт, поздно отступать, ведь Райдер и его команда уже его заметили. И это означало только одно: Рейесу вновь придётся полагаться на удачу и свое отточенное годами искусство импровизации.

В его юности острые ощущения были определенно не такими, как сейчас, но тогда и игра не шла всерьез. Хотя, какие у него ещё были варианты кроме тихого отступления? Правильно, только показать себя. Модифицированная «Гадюка» Адик была достаточно мощной, чтобы одним выстрелом пробить кинетические барьеры Слоан, а вторым – снести ей голову. Если она, конечно же, не поставила вокруг себя какое-нибудь биотическое поле. Но даже если и так, после этого в любом случае начнётся перестрелка, и Рейес не тешил себя надеждой, что ему посчастливиться выйти из неё более-менее целым. Да, Райдер был хорошим парнем и очевидно симпатизировал ему, но ставить свою жизнь на эту не до конца оформившуюся эмоциональную связь было безумством даже при сложившихся обстоятельствах. 

Рейес постарался придать своему лицу нейтральное выражение, и чуть приподнял уголки губ в самодовольной ухмылке. Нет причин показывать, что всё происходящее не является его планом. 

Слоан однозначно ничего не понимала. 

– Я ждала Шарлатана, а не какого-то третьесортного контрабандиста.

Раньше подобное пренебрежение немедленно бы вывело его из себя, но сейчас Рейес не позволил уязвленному самолюбию взять над собой верх и продолжил молчать, эффектно стоя на самой границе света и тени. Какой дешёвый драматический ход, бабушка была бы в нём разочарована.

– Это он и есть, – мрачно пояснил Райдер.

«Сообразительный мальчик», – не без иронии отметил Рейес.

– Сюрприз.

То, как вытянулось лицо Слоан, почти стоило всех тех проблем, на которые он подписался в тот момент, когда решился раскрыть свою личность.

Да, это я. Всегда опережал тебя на один шаг. Был среди доверенных лиц. Посещал закрытые вечеринки. И даже оказывал небольшие услуги, если они, конечно же, не противоречили моим собственным интересам.

– Всё это время ты лгал мне, – наконец выдохнул Райдер.

– Не совсем. Ты знаешь, какой я на самом деле.

С тем же успехом он мог бы утверждать, что умеет превращать дерьмо в золото. По крайней мере, реакция Райдера на подобное утверждение была бы точно такой же. Он просто не мог поверить в то, что его так долго водили за нос. И, похоже, мальчик сейчас впервые столкнулся с Корнелийской дилеммой. Рейес посмеялся бы над ним, не чувствуй он себя так погано.

К сожалению, Слоан быстро пришла в себя.

– У тебя есть доказательства того, что ты Шарлатан?

– Нет, тебе придётся поверить мне на слово. Возможно, Шарлатана вообще не существует. Или мы все здесь Шарлатаны.

Слоан подозрительно прищурилась, но, похоже, подобное объяснение её более чем устроило:   
– Ты предлагал мне всё уладить. Каким образом?

И правда, как? Пытаться прийти к компромиссу сейчас – есть риск, что Слоан заскучает и первой начнет перестрелку. Ему нужно каким-то образом опередить её. 

Рейес с легкостью спрыгнул на пол пещеры.

– Дуэль. Ты и я, прямо сейчас. Победителю достаётся Порт-Кадара.

Неожиданно его комлинк издал странный щелкающий звук, походящий на сдавленный кашель.

Адик, по всей видимости, была впечатлена таким… эксцентричным решением проблемы. Да что там. Слоан выглядела так, будто её ударили обухом по голове. И даже Первопроходец со своей командой одарили его такими взглядами, что в пору начать сомневаться в собственной адекватности. Хотя Рейес должен был признать, что в чем-то они все были правы.

– Вы планируете избежать войны подобным образом? – наконец прервал затянувшееся молчание Райдер.

– Пусть лучше два человека стреляют друг в друга, чем это же делает толпа.

Слоан же не собирается сказать «да», наивно полагая, будто у неё есть шанс выиграть на его условиях? На секунду Рейесу показалось, что сейчас кого-нибудь обязательно проберет нервный смех. Но в пещере стояла гробовая тишина. Черт, даже Райдер запал на него после того, как он показал, что предпочитает решать проблемы хитростью, а не прямой конфронтацией. Знал бы он заранее, что Райдер снюхался со Слоан – всё бы могло сложиться более удачно. Возможно, он даже частично бы посвятил его в свой план, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что Райдер по-прежнему на его стороне и не пустит ему пулю в лоб, как только он сделает свой ход.

Позже Рейес проведет много времени в тщетных попытках понять, почему Слоан приняла его вызов. Наверняка в ней взыграла извращенная жажда справедливости. Или, может быть, она просто думала, что стреляет лучше него.

– Я согласна, – решительно сказала она и выключила щит.

– Что? Нет! Рейес… – попытался было воззвать к его здравомыслию Райдер. 

Рейес не сомневался в том, что Адик хватит выдержки на то, чтобы не выстрелить в тот момент, когда он и Слоан начали кружить друг напротив друга в лучших традициях вестерна. 

На секунду его посетила нелепая мысль, что если Слоан сейчас застрелит его – а она это непременно сделает, стоит ему хоть на секунду замешкаться – то он будет избавлен от чрезвычайно неприятного разговора с Райдером.

Но это будет потом. А сейчас лишь имеет значение, что Райдер не убьёт его: чтобы это понять Рейесу хватило только одного мимолетного взгляда на мальчика, только одного произнесенного им на выдохе имени. Максимум на что его хватит, так это навести на него пистолет в порыве праведного гнева. 

Но не спустить курок.

Опять же, ему даже не требовалось этого делать. Ведь Рейес Видаль, которого он знает, умрёт прямо сейчас в независимости от его действий.

Мне очень жаль, Райдер.

В наступившей тишине выстрел прозвучал необычайно громко.

***

Ко времени прибытия Адик, он уже несколько часов провел в компании мертвецов.

С момента их исчезновения прошло три недели, но он узнал об этом только после возвращения из Элаадена. Ему потребовалось меньше трех дней, чтобы с помощью шантажа, подкупа и даже физической расправы выведать их местоположение. Они нашли убежище в одной из сборных хижин, на подобии тех, в которых жили ангарские шахтерами и рейдеры, но этого было недостаточно. Предоставленные им запасы довольно быстро кончились, а послать сигнал о помощи не представлялось возможным. 

Все знали, что выступать против Слоан в открытую – сродни самоубийству. Но не все были готовы с этим мириться.

По крайней мере теперь он знал, какая участь постигала особенно недовольных. 

Ученые, а не профессиональные выживальщики. Тем не менее, они пытались бороться. Самодельные охотничьи капканы. Попытка соорудить очистительную установку. Теперь он никогда не узнает, была ли токсичная вода причиной их смерти. Но это уже не важно. Значение имело только одно – он опоздал, и они умерли. Всё просто.

Они похоронили тела за хижиной. Слова заупокойной молитвы непроизвольно сорвались с его языка, но Рейес не стал себя одергивать. Это меньшее, что он мог для них теперь сделать. Ему показалось, что стоящая неподалеку Адик сейчас пристально смотрит на него, шепотом повторяя за ним каждое слово. Он спас ей жизнь после мятежа, так почему же он практически ничего не знает о ней, включая и то, во что она верит?

А когда-то Слоан спасла их всех. Хотя были и другие люди, но именно ей удалось заставить всех объединиться в эти первые решающие часы, дни, недели… которые без её жесткого руководства могли бы стать для них последними.

Всего неделю назад Слоан восседала на троне. За плечом верный Кетус, Кадара у её ног, а сама она облачена в доспехи, больше подходящие варварской королеве, коей она теперь и являлась. Интересно, как много в ней осталось от той женщины, пытающейся привести их к общему благу? И как скоро тьма, поселившаяся в её сердце, окончательно завладела бы ей? 

Рейес дал себе один день на скорбь.

Затем он начал планировать.

***

Как только эхо выстрела окончательно рассеялось, Рейес заметил пистолет в руке Слоан. Он разминулся со своей смертью лишь на доли секунды. 

Скопившееся за последние несколько дней напряжение наконец отпустило его. Слоан заслуживала куда более мучительной смерти чем та, которую ей милосердно подарила Адик.

Рейес глумливо указал двумя пальцами на Слоан: 

– Бам, – сказал он, с нескрываемым наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как она тихо оседает на грязный пол пещеры. 

Было бы неплохо подчеркнуть важность момента драматической паузой. Всё-таки он жив, а Слоан нет. Раздавшийся у него за спиной тихий шорох возвестил о том, что Адик покинула свою позицию.

– Подготовь команду, – сказал Рейес. – Сегодня Порт-Кадара станет нашим.

И он решительным шагом направился к выходу, не обращая внимания ни на ещё теплое тело Слоан, ни на Райдера, пристально наблюдающего за ним сквозь полупрозрачное забрало шлема. 

После сумрачного полумрака пещеры солнечный свет казался ему особенно ярким. И Кадара выглядела… как обычно. А что он думал? Что после того, как он разберется со Слоан, небо сменит цвет, а серные озёра в одночасье перестанут быть таковыми? Нет, но он всё равно чувствовал: что-то сейчас неумолимо изменилось.

Слоан мертва. Теперь змея лишилась своей головы.

Закурить бы сейчас, но табак стал непозволительной роскошью в тот момент, когда они навсегда покинули Млечный Путь.

Часть разума Рейса, которая все еще сохранила способность трезво мыслить, заметила, что спонтанная дуэль намного лучше объясняет кончину Слоан, чем запланированная им ранее засада. Даже выдумывать ничего не придётся, так всё удачно сложилось. 

А шестьсот лет назад, когда он только вступил в Инициативу, он серьезно надеялся на то, что сможет измениться и начать жизнь с чистого листа. Но старую собаку не научишь новым трюкам, и Рейес это смутно понимал ещё в тот момент, когда подписывал договор. Как в нем говорилось? Настоящим отказываюсь от иска к Инициативе в случае… Черт, какой конченый бюрократ составлял этот шаблон? Они были на расстоянии более двух миллионов световых лет от ближайшего независимого суда, и все их контракты имели сугубо символический характер. Пути домой больше не было, да и те, кому можно отмстить за свои неоправданные надежды, давно уже умерли от старости. Остались только бесполезные законы, привезенные с Млечного Пути.

Но Рейес теперь может это исправить. Хотя бы для сравнительно небольшой группы людей.

Но он не победил. Еще нет. Не смотря на то, что со Слоан Келли покончено, оставалась одна нерешенная проблема.

– Не хочешь рассказать мне о том, что, черт возьми, сейчас произошло? – раздался знакомый голос.

Рейес обернулся, и Адик тотчас встала перед ним, загораживая его своим телом. Щелчок снятого с предохранителя оружия, и снова тишина – прямо как перед бурей. 

– Не приближайтесь, – угрожающе сказала Адик.

– А ты попытайся нас остановить, – в тон ей пророкотал старый кроган. 

Рейес с трудом разлепил слезящиеся на солнце глаза.

Адик проявила удивительное хладнокровие для человека, на которого было наставлено сразу две пушки: дробовик крогана, весом пятнадцать килограмм минимум, и винтовка ангара, достаточно мощная, чтобы с такого близкого расстояния пробить в груди дыру размером с кулак. И в центре этого воистину мексиканского противостояния находился Первопроходец. Шлем он уже успел снять, и теперь ничто не скрывало его искажённого в яростной гримасе лица. Не иначе как ангел мести прилетел воздать Рейесу по заслугам.

– Опустите оружие, – скомандовал Райдер.

Его товарищи неохотно подчинились. Только Адик по-прежнему стояла на месте, держа Первопроходца на прицеле. Да, она встречала его раньше, когда в роли телохранителя сопровождала Рейеса на миссиях или в «Тартаре», где он обычно принимал своих клиентов, партнеров и подчинённых, но Рейес знал, что она без колебания выстрелит, если Райдер сделает ещё хоть один шаг в их сторону.

Только после того, как Рейес позвал её по имени, она с видимой неохотой убрала пистолет обратно в кобуру. 

– Подождите меня в Кочевнике, – обратился Райдер к своей команде. 

– Послушай, малыш… – начал кроган.

– Дайте мне одну минуту.

– Нам лучше сейчас сделать так, как сказал Райдер, – деликатно заметил ангара и направился прочь. Недовольно ворча себе под нос, кроган последовал за ним. Рейес жестом приказал Адик отойти в сторону; достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать их разговор, но всё равно на расстоянии одного выстрела. Рейес знал: это большее, на что её хватит. 

Осталось только...

– СЭМ, – сказал Райдер. – Прервать мою миссию и прекратить запись. Да, вмонтированные камеры, аудио, биография, я, блядь, неясно выражаюсь? – он зло скрипнул зубами. – СЭМ. Закончить. Чертову. Запись!

Несколько светодиодов, вмонтированных в костюм Райдера, погасли, сигнализируя об окончании передачи. Вот теперь они наконец остались одни. Насколько это было вообще возможно в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Целых десять секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга.

Неужели прошло всего два дня с того момента, как они вместе любовались закатом? Рейес думал, что знает цену своего выбора в пещере. Но одно дело смутно представлять, а совсем другое – столкнуться с последствиями.

– Ты вообще собирался мне об этом рассказать? – Райдер скрестил руки на груди. – И постарайся сейчас не лгать. Если это, конечно же, возможно. 

Возможно, всё закончиться мордобоем. Будь он на месте Райдера, то давно бы накинулся на себя с кулаками.

Так, нужно отвечать максимально сдержано, без агрессии и излишнего снисхождения. Гордыня явно не была пороком Райдера – иначе бы он просто не смог так часто и легко иронизировать над самим собой¬ ¬– но что-то подсказывало Рейесу: покровительственный тон вряд ли придётся ему по душе. Оставалось только быть предельно честным.

– Я не видел в этом необходимости, – признался Рейес.

Как ни странно, но Райдер посчитал его слова достаточно искренними. По крайней мере для того, чтобы продолжить с ним разговор.

– Ангаранский связной, как же. Ты занимался только тем, что подрывал власть Слоан. Моими руками. 

– Это было взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

– Крайне херовое оправдание для лжи! – наконец взорвался Райдер. – Знаешь, – продолжил он дрожащим от ярости голосом, – есть такая вещь под названием информированное согласие. Ну, когда ты сообщаешь людям, во что они ввязываются. 

– Уверен, это очень полезная концепция для ночного клуба Президиума, – Рейес чувствовал, что тоже начинает закипать. – Извини, Райдер, но попрекать меня этим в сложившихся обстоятельствах немного лицемерно, не находишь? У меня сложилось ошибочное впечатление, будто ты не хотел иметь ничего общего со Слоан. Так что я просто не могу не задаться вопросом: какого черта ты забыл в её компании?

На скулах Райдера угрожающе проступили желваки, и на секунду Рейесу показалось, что его сейчас пошлют в такие дали, откуда вернуться будет крайне проблематично. 

– Слоан шантажировала меня, – неожиданно спокойно ответил Райдер. – Говорила, что разрешит основать аванпост, если я стану её телохранителем на предстоящей встрече. Просто она перестала доверять своим заместителям после того… – он встряхнул головой и невесело рассмеялся. – Теперь я понимаю всю небеспочвенность её опасений. Но что тебе сделал Кетус?

– Кроме того, что являлся правой рукой моего злейшего врага? Ничего. Поэтому я и приказал своим людям взять его в целости и сохранности. Это было… непросто.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я в это поверил? Мне казалось, не в правилах Коллектива сюсюкаться со своими поверженными врагами.

– Мне нравится Кетус. К сожалению, его преданность Слоан мешала... 

– …превратить его в свою очередную марионетку, – голос Райдера буквально сочился ядом, и Рейес неожиданно для себя осознал, что пусть лучше Первопроходец наорет на него или даже ударит, лишь бы больше не слышать эту едкую насмешку. – Наверняка ты и ко всем остальным людям относишься лишь как к средству достижения той или иной цели. Ты никогда не доверял мне.

Доверие. Por Dios, да они знакомы всего несколько недель. Он не рассказал правду даже бы родной матери. Хотя, его мать баловалась красным песком, и каждый день с ней был той ещё нервотрепкой: вот она кричит на него, обвиняя во всех смертных грехах, а вот слезно вымаливает прощение, клятвенно заверяя, что такого больше не повториться. И так на протяжении долгих лет. Не удивительно, что у него были проблемы с доверием. Ну, так ему говорил психолог ещё в Млечном Пути.

Райдер отвернулся, отказываясь верить во всё происходящее:  
– Я идиот.

– Не будь слишком строг к себе. Мои действия не так легко просчитать. 

Высокомерие. Недобрый огонь, вспыхнувший в глазах Райдера, когда он снова поднял взгляд, явно не предвещал ничего хорошего.

– Я знаю, что ты сейчас ужасно зол, – поспешно добавил Рейес, – Но нам нужно подождать, когда ситуация немного устаканится. И тогда я смогу тебе всё объяснить.

Райдер сложил руки на груди:  
– Так не пойдет. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что к моменту нашего повторного разговора ты успеешь выдумать оптимальный ответ на каждый мой вопрос, и выставишь ситуацию в таком свете, будто ты тут чертов святоша. 

– Хорошо. Я весь внимание, – получилось гораздо менее самодовольно, чем задумывал Рейес. Хотя было бы крайне опрометчиво сейчас начать указывать Райдеру на то, что он не обязан ничего ему объяснять, тем самым загубив оставшиеся надежды на примирение, которыми он всё ещё себя тешил.

– «Рейес» — это твое настоящее имя?

– Так меня назвали при рождении.

– Зачем было устраивать весь этот балаган? Ты мог просто застрелить Слоан, как только мы вошли.

– Да, но я видел, как ты сражаешься. И было бы очень обидно, если бы меня пристрелили раньше, чем я бы успел объясниться.

– Как долго ты это планировал?

– Почти год.

Райдер покачал головой:  
– Да. Просто прекрасно. Тогда прими мои поздравления, Шарлатан. Думаю, ты теперь получил всё, что хотел.

Горькие слова ранили больнее, чем он мог предполагать.

– Я просто стремлюсь к миру. А Слоан, если бы осталась у власти, рано или поздно втянула бы Кадару в гражданскую войну. У нас нет населения, чтобы выжить. Клянусь, я не собираюсь становиться таким же деспотом как она.

Губы Райдера презрительно скривились. Он оторвал руки от груди, но тут же завёл их за спину, будто бы стараясь удержать себя от опрометчивых действий. Например, чтобы с помощью биотических способностей не размазать Рейеса раньше времени. Или по старинке вмазать ему кулаком в челюсть.

– Не пытайся делать вид, будто тебя волнует моё мнение.

Из-за гряды холмов показался шаттл.

Они стояли в тишине, когда машина приземлилась рядом. Боковая дверь открылась, выпуская двух членов Коллектива, которые, мимоходом кивнув Рейесу, двинулись в сторону пещеры. Их взгляды показались ему более уважительными, чем час назад. Они, конечно же, не знали, кем он является на самом деле, но чутье верно им подсказывало: Рейес – не последняя фигура в их организации, раз Шарлатан поручает ему дела особенной важности. 

Свершилось. Теперь он был не просто боссом, а фактическим правителем Кадары. Пусть размером Коллектив едва превосходил среднестатистическую банду, находящуюся под командованием Арии Т'Лоак, да и операция не чета тем, что ежедневно проворачивались в Млечном Пути, но…

– Скотт, – называть Первопроходца по имени оказалось на удивление непривычно. Попытаемся зайти с другой стороны. – Ты ничего не мог сделать.

– Это не так, – сухо отозвался Райдер. – СЭМ предупредил меня о снайпере за несколько секунд до выстрела. 

Дерьмо.

А вот об этом Рейес как-то не подумал.

– Я мог бы спасти ее, – продолжил Райдер, и терпеть большая часть отвращения в его голосе была направлена на него самого. – Она заставила меня поклясться, что в случае чего я прикрою её. А я позволил ей умереть. Потому что ты прав. Кадаре без неё будет лучше.

– Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось принять такое решение. 

Райдер зарычал.

– Можешь засунуть свои сожаления в задницу.

Открытая ярость. Да, он может это использовать. В жизни каждого человека рано или поздно наступает момент, когда приходиться унижаться для достижения той ли иной цели, и теперь он настал. Ты прав. Я лживый, бесчестный преступник, не заслуживающий такого человека как ты.

Но Рейес не говорит ни слова, не к месту вспомнив, что однажды с такой уверенностью сказал Райдер Зии Кордье: 

«Рейес лучше, чем ты думаешь».

Райдер верил в него так же, как и в любого другого человека, давшему ему на это хоть малейший повод. Он предоставил Рейесу шанс измениться, и стать наконец тем, кем он всегда мечтал себя видеть. А он отплатил ему ложью и использованием в своих целях. И пускай у Рейеса были на это веские причины, но зло остаётся злом, даже если его творили во имя благой цели. 

«По крайней мере, мы так и не успели переспать», - кисло подумал Рейес, отмахиваясь от назойливого голоска, что эгоистично твердил ему о том, что он упускает свою последнюю возможность на примирение. 

– Скотт, – снова позвал он.

Райдер сделал два шага назад, и что-то болезненное проскользнуло в чертах его лица. Не ярость, нет. Такое лицо обычно бывает у человека, старающегося всеми силами скрыть, насколько ему больно.

Рейес мигом остановился:  
– Как скажешь.

Райдер с большим трудом снова взял себя в руки.

– Собираетесь ли вы препятствовать деятельности Инициативы на Кадаре? – спросил он нарочито грубым голосом. Его глаза оставались отведенными, как будто ему было физически больно смотреть на Рейеса.

– Конечно нет. Мы нуждаемся в этом аванпосте также сильно, как и вы. Ручаюсь: он будет полностью под моей защитой.

Райдер рассеяно кивнул:  
– Сообщи об этом Аддисон, она все устроит.

– Что ты планируешь делать с записями?

Понимал ли Райдер то, что обладает информацией, способной уничтожить Рейеса в двадцать четыре стандартных часа?

Разумеется да. У судьбы всегда было своеобразное чувство юмора.

– Собираюсь стереть их, – пожал плечами Райдер. – Ничего хорошего не выйдет, если эта информация попадет в чужие руки. Даже учитывая… сложившиеся обстоятельства.

Вот и всё. Теперь его победа была полностью безоговорочной. И последняя нить, которая связывала его с Первопроходцем, с громким треском разорвалась.

– Спасибо, – абсолютно искренне ответил он.

– Брось. Я делаю это не для тебя.

– Скотт. Не все, что я говорил, было ложью.

– Мне уже все равно, – Райдер развернулся и пошел к стоящему на склоне Кочевнику. 

«Он молод, дай ему время остыть», – сказала бы Кима. 

Чего-чего, а оптимизма Киме Доргун было не занимать.

***

Рейес поднялся на шаттл.

– Босс, – уважительно кивнул пилот и пересел, уступая Рейесу место за штурвалом. В кабине повисла гнетущая тишина.

Вскоре из пещеры будет доставлен аккуратный мешок с телом. Никто не осудил бы его, реши он оставить тело бывшей королевы Кадары в пещере или бросить его в одно из серных озёр. Но даже развращенный властью когда-то-герой заслуживает честной могилы.

Но это вовсе не означает, что он собирается организовывать ей пышные проводы. У Рейеса были куда более насущные проблемы. Разобраться с особо рьяными прихвостнями Слоан. Назначить администрацию. Проверить, как обстоят дела с оборонной системой, пока кетты не уничтожили их всех. Пересмотреть торговые соглашения. И мысли о Райдере никаким боком не вписывались в столь плотный график. Черт, у него даже практически не остается времени на сон и еду, что уж говорить о томных размышлениях.

Но сперва ему не помешает хорошенько напиться. 

В конце концов, он же получил все, что хотел, и был в праве себе это позволить.


	3. Chapter 3

Не прошло и получаса с момента выхода «Бури» на орбиту Айи, как Райдер имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать голограмму директора Танна на палубе для совещаний.

— Давайте проясним, правильно ли я вас понимаю. Мы только что прибыли на Айю на саммит, а теперь вы хотите, чтобы я уехал и договорился… о ставках дорожного сбора?

Танн стоял, деловито заложив руки за спину. А точнее за задницу, если принимать во внимание специфическую саларианскую биологию, но… эта часть тела Танна не интересовала Райдера от слова совсем. Как и все остальные.

— Да, это именно то, что от вас требуется, Первопроходец. Выживание в Андромеде — это совместные усилия. И мы не можем допустить, чтобы нам сообщали об условиях без надлежащего диалога.

— С этим всё ясно. Но я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему вы считаете меня наиболее квалифицированным человеком для ведения переговоров по финансовым вопросам?

Саларианец тяжело вздохнул. Было видно, что этот, по его мнению, бессмысленный диалог начинает его утомлять.

— Принимая во внимание сложившиеся обстоятельства, мы не можем считать это рядовым финансовым вопросом, Райдер. Мы ведём переговоры с преступниками. Поэтому мне требуется человек, способный показать им, что Инициатива не будет для них источником легких кредитов. Тем более, та ангара, которой вы помогли захватить власть над Порт-Кадара, в долгу перед вами… Теперь вы меня понимаете?

Только не это.

Райдер испытывал сильное искушение сказать саларианцу, куда он может пойти вместе со своей «дипломатической миссией». Но хорошо это или плохо, Танн в ближайшие лет …дцать явно не собирается покидать пост директора. Так что лучше не показывать характер и сделать так, как он говорит. Возможно, ему повезёт, и он правда ограничится разговором с Кимой Доргун… без лишних взаимодействий кое с кем.

— Сколько у меня времени?

— Вам нужно успеть всё уладить до введения платы за проезд, чтобы свести к минимуму возможные перебои.

Значит, семь стандартных дней. Именно столько времени администрация Кадары дала всем на переваривание новости о том, что, помимо уже установленных стыковочных сборов, они собирались начать взимать сборы с кораблей, которые использовали Говоркам как точку перехода к другим системам.

Честно говоря, Райдер считал это решение крайне логичным. Кадара была самой удачной остановкой для дозаправки, учитывая её удобное расположение между верхней и левой ветвями Элея. Так почему бы местным властям не воспользоваться этим? Но, конечно, Танн расценивал это как «необоснованное вымогательство». Он свято верил, что раз Инициатива возглавляет усилия по изгнанию кеттов из скопления, то это по умолчанию гарантирует ей преференциальное отношение. А вместо этого к ним относятся — о ужас! — так же, как к остальным. И подобная «несправедливость», разумеется, приводила Танна в бешенство: об этом явно свидетельствовало огромное количество экспрессивных выражений, несвойственных обычно уравновешенному саларианцу.

Семь стандартных дней. На один только перелет у них уйдет два дня, так что лично извиниться перед Мошаэ Сефой, Эвфрой и губернатором не получится.

— Почему мы не можем решить этот вопрос с помощью видкона? Или по электронной почте?

— Помилуйте, Райдер. Это слишком важно.

— Важнее, чем моё присутствие на саммите?

— Им просто придётся иметь дело с тремя Первопроходцами вместо четырех.

Что ж, это был крайне изящный способ поставить его, Райдера, на место.

— Я полагаю, у вас есть представления о том, на какие условия вы готовы согласиться?

— В идеале — отмена пошлины. Если нет, то не больше половины ставки. Другие условия нам не подходят.

Ой. Райдер не был уверен, с кем ему будет труднее справиться — с кадаранцами, когда они узнают требования Танна, или с Танном, когда он узнает, куда его послали с такими аппетитами.

— Это… сильно.

— Несмотря на смену руководства, Кадара по-прежнему является убежищем для террористов и убийц, Райдер. Мы не дадим им больше, чем они заслуживают.

— Но они пришли нам на помощь в Меридиане, — по крайней мере, некоторые из них. Райдер упрямо отмёл воспоминание о пробирающем до мурашек голосе, раздавшимся из коммуникатора пилота.

— Это было в их же интересах. Но, тем не менее, я готов пойти им навстречу и заплатить определенную сумму, если они будут настаивать.

Райдер знал Танна достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать: директор никогда не пойдет навстречу людям, которые, по его мнению, пытаются заставить его платить кредиты ни за что.

Терпение, юный падаван.

— Хорошо.

Танн просто моргнул своими огромными глазами в знак признательности. Ни слова благодарности. Вот ведь эмоционально ущербный засранец.

— Чуть не забыл: будьте предельно аккуратны. Даже если сподвижники Кимы Доргун не являются лучшими представителями своего вида, они всё ещё остаются ангара, и с ними следует обращаться осторожно.

Другими словами… пожалуйста, не создавайте беспорядка, Райдер.

— Всенепременно, только вспомню, где я в последний раз видел свою осторожность.

— Что вы… впрочем, неважно, — директор одарил его долгим нечитаемым взглядом. — Держите меня в курсе, Первопроходец. До связи.

После того, как голограмма Танна исчезла, Райдер ещё долго стоял в передней части конференц-зала, положив руки на перила и рассеяно наблюдая за потрясающим видом, открывающимся из панорамных окон «Бури». Величественные очертания Айи, окутанной тонким фиолетовым ореолом атмосферы и мрачным сиянием Скверны за её пределами, могли очаровать кого угодно…

Но только не Райдера, пред мысленным взором которого сейчас раскинулся совсем иной пейзаж: ржавые, покрытые рытвинами кислотных озёр долины, и небо, с бегущими по нему светлыми облаками.

Он сказал себе, что учащение его пульса было вызвано остаточным гневом на Танна, пытающегося им командовать. Но убедить себя в этом оказалось не так-то просто.

Неожиданно дверь, ведущая в грузовой отсек, открылась, выпуская специалиста службы безопасности, который, легкомысленно посвистывая, что-то увлечённо выискивал в своём омни-инструменте.

Чёрт. Все с нетерпением ждали отпуска на Айе — что было не удивительно, учитывая воистину курортный климат этой планеты, где каждый мог найти себе занятие по душе. Кора собиралась купить новое ружьё. Пиби всем уши прожужжала о том, как днями напролёт будет рыскать по рынку в поиске материалов для своего нового проекта. А Джаал… Айя его второй дом, и он, само собой, хотел провести на ней пару спокойных дней.

— Лиам! — сложив ладони рупором, прокричал Райдер.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, мужчина поспешно развернулся, открывая Райдеру превосходный вид на майку с изображением Бласто, шорты и шлепанцы:   
— О, привет!

— Полная готовность к пляжу?

— Ага. Если нас не пустят поплескаться в воде, то нам с Драком придётся совершить набег на «Таветаан». Хотя греться на солнце и пить ангаранский мохито тоже неплохо. Думаешь, ты сможешь к нам присоединиться? Ну, когда закончишь со всей этой дипломатической фигней?

— И кстати об этом… Только что позвонили с Нексуса, — Райдер скривился. Он ненавидел быть гонцом плохих вестей, — так что отпуск отменяется.

— Что?!

— Это приказ Танна. Извини, приятель. Я пытался.

— Чувак, нет, — Лиам мгновенно сдулся. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не Воелд.

Да, это не Воелд, но Лиам ненамного повеселел после того, как Райдер назвал ему новую цель их маршрута.

— Кадара, серьёзно? Но тебе же придётся вести переговоры с…

Лиам поспешно осёкся, но уже было поздно.

Райдер прекрасно понимал: то, что все на борту знают… Ну, об этом самом, целиком и полностью его вина. Пришедшееся некстати воспоминание о том, с каким наивным запалом он неуклюже флиртовал с другим мужчиной, заставило его поёжиться. Ради Бога, друзья с самого начала пытались его предупредить. Так нет же: он решил броситься в омут с головой, и теперь сполна за это расплачивается.

Что ж, Райдер усвоил урок. И он всегда знал, что рано или поздно им придётся встретиться вновь. Хотя, с того злополучного дня прошло уже несколько месяцев, так что у него есть надежда на то, что всё пройдёт гладко. Он просто отправится на эту проклятую планету, быстро выполнит задание Танна и… Тут же приступит к выполнению следующего. В конце концов, он же Первопроходец, и для него всегда найдётся какое-нибудь особое важное поручение.

— Можешь сообщить эту новость остальным? — спросил Райдер. — Просто мне нужно сделать ещё несколько важных звонков.

— Как мне отвечать, когда они будут спрашивать, что мы забыли на Кадаре?

— Скажи им, что у нас там образовалась неотложная дипломатическая миссия.

— А с каких пор мы сделались дипломатами? — с сомнением протянул Лиам.

Хороший вопрос. Райдер не считал себя идеальным кандидатом на роль переговорщика: слишком уж много необоснованного шума поднимет один только факт его прибытия на Кадару, но, тем не менее, раз Танн так уверен в нём, кто он такой, чтобы сомневаться?

— С тех самых, как это решил наш уважаемый директор.

— Верно подмечено, шкипер, — без обычного энтузиазма отсалютовал ему Лиам. — Дипломатическая миссия и никакого мохито.

Если повезёт, всё сложится именно так, как ты и говоришь.

— Спасибо, Лиам, — коротко поблагодарил Райдер и медленно побрёл в свою каюту, попутно раздумывая над тем, какой предлог ему выдумать, чтобы его отсутствие на саммите не обернулось межвидовым пиар-скандалом.

***

Ровно через два дня они были на Кадаре.

Несмотря на поздний час, на платформах у причалов собралась изрядная толпа зевак, наблюдающих за прибытием «Бури». Спускаясь по трапу, Райдер ощущал на себе до неприятного внимательные взгляды горожан, следивших за каждым его движением. Если бы у него был план «не привлекай к себе лишнего внимания», то сейчас бы он с треском провалился.

Город за пределами доков выглядел как обычно. Как обычно живописно. Многочисленные прожекторы и неоновые вывески освещали расположенные на склоне горы жилые платформы. Чистое ночное небо переливалось мириадами огней туманности, окутавшей Говоркам. Внизу же раскинулись предгорья, плавно переходившие в неровную линию горизонта, и лишь редкие огни отдалённых поселений указывали на то, что скалистая долина была обитаемой. Да, Порт-Кадара определённо не самое лучшее место для людей, боящихся высоты и…

…Не любящих запах тухлых яиц, который всё ещё стоял в воздухе, несмотря на исправную работу очистительных сооружений.

У подножия трапа Ветра — единственная из членов экипажа, воспринявшая новость о смене маршрута с энтузиазмом — разговаривала с портовым чиновником. Но, заметив Райдера, она тут же оставила собеседника и поспешила к своему другу.

Райдер достаточно хорошо владел турианским языком тела, чтобы распознать в наклоне челюстей Ветры ухмылку.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал он. — Может поведаешь мне, что тебя так развеселило?

— Ты, — без обиняков ответила она и выразительным взглядом окинула его безупречную бело-синюю униформу «Инициативы Андромеды». — Тебе нравится стирать пыль с правил, когда мы прилетаем сюда?

Не замедляя шага, Райдер упрямо вскинул подбородок и заложил руки за спину. — Возможно, я просто хочу напомнить изгнанникам, откуда они пришли.

— И вдобавок обозлить их ещё больше? Поумерь свою гордыню, Райдер, — несмотря на обвиняющий тон своего голоса, в глазах Ветры плясали лукавые искорки.

— Эй, да я сама скромность, — отозвался Райдер. — Это Танн хочет, чтобы я начал размахивать флагом Инициативы, во всю глотку крича: «Спасибо за форпост и помощь на Меридиане, но неужели вы, придурки, думаете, что после этого мы станем обращаться с вами как с суверенной организацией? Выкусите».

Ветра смешливо фыркнула:  
— О, так это всё Танн. А то я ошибочно подумала, что ты просто хочешь немного покрасоваться.

— Я? Красоваться? Да никогда, — уже серьёзно ответил Райдер, краем глаза подмечая, как поспешно отворачиваются глазевшие на него люди, стоит ему со своей высокой турианской спутницей пройти мимо них.

Выйдя за пределы доков, Райдер сразу отметил, что город изменился.

— Похоже, Отверженных больше нигде нет, — сообщил ему и без того очевидный факт СЭМ.

Это так. Да, улица была заполнена хорошо вооруженными охранникам, но, будь то ангара или выходец из Млечного Пути, сомнений не оставалось: теперь всем здесь заправлял Коллектив. Ни вымогательств, ни избиений — по крайней мере, на главной улице — и даже часовые не смотрели на него как на рилкорское дерьмо в модной одежде — лишь вежливые кивки и сдержанное «Первопроходец».

— Кажется, у них всё спокойно, — тихо заметила Ветра, когда они вышли на дорожку над центральным рынком.

Райдер не сказал бы, что «спокойно» является верным прилагательным для описания ночного базара. С заходом солнца жизнь здесь только начиналась, но он понимал, о чём говорит Верта. Несмотря на то, что Кадара по-прежнему оставалась тем ещё злачным местом, наводнённым головорезами, ворами и проститутками всех мастей, в воздухе витало ощущение перемен. И не сказать, что в худшую сторону.

Но и вряд ли в лучшую. Если «Забвением» не торгуют на каждом углу, это ещё не значит, что его нельзя купить в каком-нибудь более уединенном месте. Райдер всё ещё не забыл увиденное под базой Коллектива в Драуллире.

— Нужна моральная поддержка? Я могу составить тебе компанию, — предложила Ветра.

Только не это. Райдер успел возненавидеть все эти понимающие взгляды и сочувствующие перешёптывания за его спиной. Чёрт, последние два дня он провёл в обществе пыжака, который был единственным живым существом на «Буре», не лезущим к нему с разговорами по душам. Да, да, да, однажды его угораздило немного влюбиться не в того парня — и что с того? Это дело прошлое, в море много рыбы и всё такое.

Но это не значит, что он не был рад компании Верты. Напротив, незамысловатая беседа не давала ему сосредоточиться на том, что каждое место, каждый звук, каждый запах напоминал ему о…

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Райдер. — Я знаю, у тебя есть дела поважнее, чем нянчиться со мной. В любом случае, это просто встреча с Кимой.

— Тебя не напрягает, что она согласилась на встречу в такие рекордно низкие сроки?

Райдер должен был признать: он полагал, что добиться аудиенции у Кимы будет не так-то просто. Но, тем не менее, когда он связался ней, Кима сразу же назначила им встречу аккурат на день его прибытия. Неужели ей каким-то образом удалось перехватить поступившую от Танна информацию?

Но как бы то ни было, Кима неплохо к нему относилась. И, возможно, у неё действительно хватало полномочий определять плату за проезд.

— Намекаешь на возможную засаду, а? Маловероятно, особенно принимая во внимание, что я ещё не успел перейти ей дорогу. Кстати, если всё пройдёт успешно, то мы сможем уехать отсюда к утру. И даже вернуться на Айю до окончания саммита.

— Тогда надеюсь, что всё пройдёт не так быстро, — сказала Ветра. — Сначала мне нужно кое с кем встретиться.

— Если хочешь успеть, то тебе стоит заняться этим прямо сейчас.

— Конечно. Береги себя, Скотт.

Покинув турианку, Райдер уверенным шагом направился к возвышающейся громаде комплекса, когда-то служившим штаб-квартирой Отверженным.

***

***

— Боюсь, подобные решения не в моей юрисдикции, — убедившись, что они полностью одни, сказала Кима и перевела взгляд на залитые лунным светом холмы.

Ну… блядь.

Райдер надеялся, что его лицо по-прежнему сохраняет выражение вежливой заинтересованности. И по нему сейчас нельзя сказать, насколько сильно он желает вернуться на «Бурю» и, не стесняясь в выражениях, сказать Танну, чтобы он сам разбирался с Шарлатаном… Пусть даже если это закончится трибуналом. Или что там обычно делает руководство Нексуса с забывшимися Первопроходцами.

Тем не менее, на каком-то подсознательном уровне он был готов к такому исходу.

Но это не мешало ему лелеять абсолютно идиотскую надежду на обратное. Серьёзно, Кима определяет размер пошлин? Слишком наивно, даже для него.

Райдер заставил себя разжать пальцы, до хруста сжимающие перила. Ему стоит немедленно расслабиться, пока его биотика не вышла из-под контроля. Будет очень неловко, если он сейчас разнесёт на щепки столь изящную балюстраду.

— Не могла бы ты переговорить с… Шарлатаном? — как можно увереннее начал Райдер. — Ты передашь ему требования Инициативы, а я, в свою очередь, сделаю то же самое с Танном.

Кима повернула голову в его сторону. Тонкие полоски света, падающие через оконные жалюзи, придавали её лицу какой-то по-особенному серьёзный вид.

— Посредник только запутает ситуацию. Зачем всё так усложнять? Наверняка ты хочешь разобраться с этим сам, Первопроходец.

Чёрт возьми, нет.

— Нет, — услышал себя Райдер. — По правде говоря, я не знаю.

— Почему?

— Я и… Мы тогда расстались не на самой высокой ноте.

— Ах. Да. Я слышала об этом.

Конечно слышала. Они же были с… ним друзьями.

Несмотря на то, что ангара никогда не скрывали свои эмоции, людям всё равно было трудно их понять. Возможно, однажды какой-нибудь умник создаст модификацию для стандартного переводчика, которая позволит улавливать и интерпретировать импульсы, используемые ангара при общении. Но пока этот знаменательный момент не настал, Райдеру придётся ограничиваться собственными догадками. И прямо сейчас его интуиция буквально кричала о том, что Кима… находит его метания забавными. В хорошем смысле.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, что он просто не захочет меня слушать, — подытожил Райдер.

Ангара издала долгий многозначительный гул.

— Это ещё предстоит выяснить. В любом случае, я не уполномочена вести переговоры по этому вопросу. Тебе нужно обсудить это лично с Рейесом.

Имя ударило Райдера под дых.

— Не уверен, что у меня получится, — признался он.

Чистая правда, несмотря на браваду и попытки делать вид, будто с ним всё нормально. Хотя, признаваясь в этом так открыто, он рисковал заработать репутацию слабака и мямли, но, опять же, Кима — это другой случай. Она прекрасно понимала, что происходило между ними. Чёрт, она даже присутствовала на той злополучной вечеринке Слоан и, разумеется, заметила очевидное напряжение между ними. Все эти долгие взгляды и двусмысленные разговоры. К тому же, все без исключения ангара выше всего ценили честность… Даже если это и сводилось к простому признанию того, что ты — безнадёжный идиот, которого не отпускают события почти трёхмесячной давности.

— Прискорбно, — Кима пожала плечами. — Но, в конце концов, это ваше личное дело.

Несчастный. Да. Я знаю, что ты хотела сказать.

— Но что это я, — мгновенно просияв, встрепенулась Кима. — Поздравляю с успехом на Меридиане, Первопроходец. Насколько я понимаю, ты внёс огромный вклад в его поиски и защиту.

— Благодарю.

— Знаешь, он тоже был там, — продолжила Кима. — Руководил эскадрильей истребителей. По моему приказу, но это, как ты понимаешь, просто формальности.

— Да, «ИЗГНАНИЕ-1». Я слышал, как он разговаривал с боевым командованием.

— Скажу тебе по секрету: Рейес — великолепный пилот. Говорят, ему в одиночку удалось сбить полсотни кеттов, когда Слоан оттеснила оккупационные войска от Кадары.

— Как неожиданно.

Зачем Кима ему это рассказывает? Тем самым только лишний раз напоминая ему о том, как мало на самом деле он знал о Рейесе. И, чёрт возьми, тогда на Меридиане он едва не съехал в какой-то обрыв, услышав до боли знакомый голос, принадлежащий человеку, которого там не должно было быть.

— Получается, вы с ним так и не поговорили? — удивлённо спросила Кима.

— Нет. Насколько я знаю, его не было на «Гиперионе» после зачистки.

И слава Богу. В противном же случае, Райдер бы умер от стыда, встреться он с Рейесом лично.

— Он вернулся раньше остальных, — несколько смущенно подтвердила Кима. — Должна признаться, это была моя просьба. Я понимаю, что Рейес хотел продолжить сражаться — ведь это его прямой долг как солдата и человека — но… Мы бы без него здесь не справились.

— Получается, он действительно управляет Кадарой.

— Но это не значит, что администрация ничего здесь не решает. Просто мы занимаемся повседневными делами порта, в то время как Рейес… Наблюдает за нашей деятельностью. Но я уверена, что он не вмешивается только до тех пор, пока наши решения совпадают с его интересами. И как только ты покинешь порт… На Кадаре происходит всякое, о чём не принято говорить вслух.

Что ж, звучит обнадеживающе.

— Он всё ещё живет в «Тартаре»?

— Да, но теперь Рейес старается это не афишировать. Всему виной слухи, будто он является едва ли не самым главным представителем Шарлатана, отвечающим за всё, что происходит в порте и его окрестностях. Слишком большая опасность, чтобы продолжать действовать так же свободно, как он привык. Увы, но далеко не вся Кадара подчиняется воле Коллектива. — Кима бросила на Райдера ещё один проницательный, нечитаемый взгляд. — Но хватит о нём. Как обстоят твои дела, Первопроходец? Всё ещё спасаешь Нексус от самого себя?

Райдер едва не застонал от осознания того, что можно наконец сменить тему.

Через некоторое время Кима проверила свой омни-инструмент; практичное устройство быстро набирало популярность среди ангар, тесно взаимодействующих с колонистами из Млечного Пути.

— Боюсь, наше время подошло к концу. Никогда бы не поверила, что быть подставным лицом так трудно, — она протянула ему руку для прощального рукопожатия. — Если хочешь, можешь задержаться и позвонить ему. Здесь нет наблюдения.

— Спасибо за предложение.

Кима направилась к выходу. Но, прежде чем открыть дверь, она быстро обернулась и посмотрела на Райдера с загадочной ангарской полуулыбкой на губах.

— Знаешь, Рейес был очень впечатлён, — сказала она, — твоими успехами на Меридиане.

— Откуда ты…

— Просто знаю, — прервала поток ненужных вопросов Кима. — Ишарай, Первопроходец.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Райдер опёрся локтями о перила и обессиленно спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Бля, — тихо выдохнул он и затем повторил снова, но уже с большим чувством. — Бля, бля, бля, бля, бля!..

Пора бы уже смириться с неизбежным. Но чёрта с два он примет свою судьбу раньше, чем Танн уступит место директора Кеш. Скорее ад замёрзнет, чем это произойдёт.

Но если отставить в сторону всё эти аллегории, то Райдер был попросту не готов. Не сейчас, когда он ещё продолжает яростно дрочить на воспоминания о том поцелуе, попутно представляя, что могло бы последовать за ним, если бы одна из сторон не сбежала в самый ответственный момент. Хотя, если рассуждать логически, «неожиданный архиважный вопрос» являлся ничем иным, как поводом улизнуть. Возможно, Рейес вообще не был в нём заинтересован, и разыгрывал этот спектакль только с целью привязать его к себе ещё больше.

Знакомый гнев вновь захлестнул Райдера с головой. Такой же бессмысленный и болезненный, как и постоянно сопровождающая его тоска.

Пытаться игнорировать проблему, пока она сама не рассосётся? Искать утешение в работе, как часто поступал отец. Или сразу на дне бутылки. Райдер согласился бы на что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать странную робость, которая мешала ему переступить через себя и провести рядовые переговоры с одним очень важным человеком. Наверное, надо было обратиться за помощью к Лекси, раз он не может справиться со своими застарелыми обидами самостоятельно. Но теперь думать об этом было поздно.

Блядь. Блядь.

— Скотт? — прервал поток самобичевания СЭМ.

Райдер прочистил горло и устало поднял голову.

— Да?

— Губернатор Доргун сказала правду. Я не обнаружил никаких следов прослушивающих устройств поблизости.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно поблагодарил Райдер: у него даже в мыслях не было подозревать Киму во лжи, несмотря на то, на кого она работала. В конце концов, окружение Рейеса не обязано состоять только из патологических лжецов и манипуляторов.

И, кстати, об этом. Интересно, столько прихлебателей Рейеса сейчас отираются возле заставы Дитеон? А сколько информаторов внедрено в «Инициативу» и разбросано по всему Говоркаму?

Интересно, какого это обладать подобной властью?..

После небольшой паузы СЭМ вновь заговорил.

— Скотт, не могли бы вы ответить на пару вопросов?

— Давай, СЭМ.

— Вы не решаетесь связаться с мистером Видалем из-за его нечестности или из-за ваших прошлых романтических отношений?

Райдер замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и окинул отсутствующим взглядом раскинувшиеся далеко внизу маленькие лужицы озёр, завораживающе поблёскивающие в лунном свете.

— Скотт?

— И то, и другое, — честно ответил Райдер. — И то, и другое, СЭМ.

— Принято. Я заметил, что после случившегося с мистером Видалем вы перестали проявлять романтический интерес к кому бы то ни было.

— А то, что я вообще-то был занят, ты не заметил?

— Это так, но до встречи с мистером Видалем вы часто использовали игривую речь с сексуальным подтекстом в разговорах, даже принимая во внимание то, что это никогда не приводило к настоящему половому акту.

— Это просто флирт, СЭМ, и, как ты прекрасно знаешь, ни к чему не обязывает.

— Да, Скотт. Но, тем не менее, вы прекратили заниматься флиртом после того, как ваше сотрудничество с мистером Видалем закончилось некоторыми разногласиями.

Ну, тресни меня пыжаком, это была правда. Раньше он флиртовал со всеми без разбора, без цели и задней мысли. А потом случилась Кадара, и Райдер как-то незаметно для самого себя… прекратил это делать. Неудивительно, что столь резкое изменение поведения не на шутку взволновало его друзей, которых нельзя было провести нарочито беззаботным видом. В следующий раз следует научиться лучше держать лицо.

— К чему ты клонишь, СЭМ?

— Возможно ли, что ваши романтические чувства к мистеру Видалю по-прежнему сильны?

Ещё одна долгая пауза.

— Да. Возможно.

— Принято. Спасибо, что поговорили со мной.

— Есть какие-нибудь советы?

— К сожалению, мой опыт по этому вопросу ограничен привязанностью вашего отца к вашей матери и 15 786 художественными произведениями с романтическими сюжетами. Но я полагаю, ни один из этих источников не является надлежащим руководством к действию.

— Ага, тем более папин опыт. Он был тем ещё сухарём, когда дело доходило до выяснения отношений.

— Однако, я заметил, что когда ваш отец откладывал разговор с вашей матерью о чём-то неизбежном, он в конечном итоге всегда сожалел по поводу подобного промедления. Скотт, вам следует незамедлительно позвонить мистеру Видалю.  
Райдер воздержался от комментария, что трудности между его родителями не имели ничего общего с его нежеланием связываться с криминальным авторитетом, который почти соблазнил его и весьма успешно использовал в своих целях.

— СЭМ, ты знаешь, какой сейчас час? Все порядочные люди давно уже спят.

— Полагаю, мистер Видаль не относится к ним.

Проклятый ИИ. Всегда верно, даже когда это было не так.

— Скотт, вы хотите, чтобы я ему позвонил?

Хорошо. Лучше сделать и жалеть, верно? Хотя будь у Райдера выбор, то он бы предпочёл предварительно выпить что-нибудь для храбрости, но… это всё-таки деловые переговоры, и ему надо быть максимально собранным, если он хочет прожать нового повелителя Кадары на свои условия.

Он пережил столкновение с Архонтом, переживёт и это, чёрт возьми.

— Давай, СЭМ, — глубоко вздохнув, сказал Райдер.


	4. Chapter 4

— Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии, — вежливо попросил искусственный голос, прежде чем в коммуникаторе Райдера заиграла ненавязчивая мелодия, обозначающая, что он был помещён в лист ожидания Шарлатана.

Райдер начал нервно расхаживать по комнате.

Он старался не придавать слишком многое значение тому, что ему приходилось ждать. Ничего сверхъестественного в этом не было: Рейес был важным человеком и, само собой, желающих связаться с ним в любое время дня и ночи — пруд пруди. Вот Райдер, к примеру, тоже крайне занятая личность и у него тоже полно всяких важных дел. Например, от досады распить бутылку самогона в «Песне Краллы», если встреча закончится провалом.

Неожиданно мелодия оборвалась, и Райдер резко застыл на месте. И, кажется, даже задержал дыхание.

— Райдер, — тепло поприветствовал его хорошо знакомый баритон. — Извини, но в этой дыре, где я сейчас нахожусь, просто ужасная связь. Чем могу быть полезен?

Дерьмо, вот дерьмо. Райдер издал абсолютно недостойный Первопроходца задушенный звук и поспешно отключил микрофон.

Не могу. Я просто не могу этого сделать.

— Райдер? — несколько обеспокоенно позвал Рейес, когда пауза начала затягиваться.

Что с тобой не так? Он просто вероломный мудак, не стоящий таких переживаний. Но, тем не менее, Райдер меньше волновался, когда ему впервые предстояло выступать перед всем Нексусом.

— Прости, — наконец хрипло выдохнул он, снова включая звук; да, ни о каком холодном деловом тоне не было и речи, но лучше так, чем продолжать молчать в микрофон.

— Вот и ты.

Чёрт, это прозвучало слишком… тепло, слишком искренне, и даже знание того, что Рейес был искусным манипулятором и мог таким образом снова попытаться втереться к нему в доверие, не остановило предательское трепыхание бабочек в животе.

Сильный акцент выдавал, что Рейес сейчас разговаривал с ним на английском, ведь в противном случае переводчик бы сгладил все странности произношения, делая из его речи что-то крайне академическое. Ненастоящее.

— Я здесь по поручению Танна, — медленно ответил Райдер. — Нам надо обсудить дорожную ставку.

— Ставку? Но я же сказал Ки… — Рейес резко осёкся, а затем продолжил куда более деловым тоном. — Конечно. Где ты?

— Порт. Штаб-квартира Кимы.

Райдер слышал приглушённые крики и переругивания на заднем плане, которые его переводчик не мог разобрать. Редкий испанский диалект? И тихий скулёж. Чёрт, что это за «дыра» такая? Часом не пыточная ли камера?

— Я пришлю за тобой шаттл, — твердо сказал Рейес. — Через пятнадцать минут, на частной посадочной площадке Кимы.

Шаттл. И это даже не обсуждается.

Невольно начинаешь жалеть, что Отверженных больше нет.

— Не стоит. Просто дай мне нужные координаты, и я приеду сам. Не хотелось бы выходить из порта полностью безоружным, — здесь Райдер кривил душой. Он справедливо полагал, что биотика сама по себе является достаточно опасным оружием, но, тем не менее, идя в бандитское логово, ему хотелось иметь при себе что-нибудь более материальное.

— Райдер. Никто пальцем тебя не тронет, пока ты на Кадаре.

«…а если и тронет, то это будет последним, что он сделает в своей жизни», — не нужно было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы распознать, какой именно подтекст Рейес вкладывал в свои слова.

О Боже.

— Хорошо, — Райдер скрипнул зубами. — Отправляй свой шаттл.

— Всенепременно.

А затем связь прервалась.

Райдер пару раз моргнул, отстранённо отмечая, что он всё ещё стоит на том же самом месте, в той же самой комнате с панорамными окнами.

Что, чёрт возьми, сейчас произошло? Человек, с которым он говорил… был не изворотливым контрабандистом, с которым он когда-то работал. Или хладнокровным убийцей, встретившийся ему в пещере. Нет, это кто-то абсолютно другой. Кто-то, привыкший к власти и безоговорочному повиновению.

Но являлся ли он настоящим Рейесом или очередной маской, Райдер не мог сказать. Да это и не было важно, ведь он, к собственному стыду, весь диалог лишь жадно вслушивался в интонации знакомого голоса, не слишком вникая в смысл разговора.

Райдер отчаянно сопротивлялся желанию расшибить голову о ближайшую твердую поверхность.

Почему? Почему он не мог запасть на кого-нибудь нормального? Как Гил. Или Гарри Карлайл. Он же был в него немного влюблён в Млечном Пути, так почему бы сейчас не перейти к решительным действиям? Да, Карлайл оказался слишком правильным для того, чтобы относиться к нему как-то иначе, чем положено относиться к сыну своего давнего приятеля. Но здесь, в другой галактике, Райдер больше не был неловким пятнадцатилетним подростком, и при должном усердии он наверняка бы добился благосклонности неприступного доктора, но…

Появился грёбаный Шарлатан и спутал ему все планы. Ведь видите ли у его прекрасного принца оказалась аллергия как на закон, так и на порядочность в целом. Поэтому, чтобы не выброситься из окна без реактивного ранца, Райдер поспешно вышел из комнаты и, спросив дорогу у первого встреченного им охранника, направился в сторону посадочной площадки.

К счастью, поиски нужного места не заняли много времени. Привалившись к стене, которую освещала только одна лампа, Райдер, прикрыв глаза, стал ждать.

— Скотт, — обратился к нему ИИ, не давая своему носителю вновь погрузиться в пучину безрадостных мыслей, — несмотря на то, что звонок мистеру Видалю был моей инициативой, я не рекомендую вам встречаться с ним в одиночку.

— Вообще-то я иду с тобой, СЭМ.

— Конечно. Но разве вам не следует проинформировать команду об изменившихся планах?

Чтобы они начали отговаривать его? Нет уж, спасибо. Он как-нибудь разберётся с этим сам.

— Просто будь готов связаться с ними, если запахнет жареным.

Райдер услышал шаттл прежде, чем разглядел его силуэт, зависший в полуметре над площадкой. Это был простой чёрно-белый «Кадьяк» с тёмной кабиной, освещённой только тусклым оранжевым мерцанием тактильной панели управления.

— Первопроходец, — поприветствовал его пилот и, тактично подождав, когда Райдер справится с ремнем безопасности, снова поднял шаттл в ночное небо.

Внизу раскинулись горы, которые, если карта на омни-инструменте Райдера была составлена верно, простирались вплоть до самого юга. Пилот взял высоту значительно ниже крейсерской, чтобы не дать сканерам, установленным на скалах, засечь их. Благодаря этому из кабины открывался захватывающий вид на мерцающие в лунном свете каскадные озёра, до которых, казалось, можно было дотянуться рукой. Но Райдер не в лучшем расположении духа, чтобы по достоинству оценить ночные пейзажи.

Что он творит? СЭМ ведь был прав насчёт того, что идти к Шарлатану так — без оружия и товарищей, которые могли бы в случае чего прикрыть ему спину, — крайне опрометчивое решение. Наверное, у стороннего наблюдателя сложится впечатление, будто Райдер привык сначала делать, а только потом думать, но всё же он предпочитал не рисковать без веской причины. Хотя, как не раз показывала практика, здравый смысл всегда отходил на задний план, когда дело касалось Рейеса.

После маленькой вечности, что длилась не более пятнадцати минут, шаттл наконец вылетел к озеру, занимающему большую часть долины. На противоположной стороне, почти у самого горного хребта, усыпанного многочисленными ветряками, располагалась огромная террасная плантация. Она казалась настоящим зелёным оазисом посреди жёлто-красных кадарских пустошей. Чем ближе они подлетали, тем различимее становились многочисленные теплицы и складские помещения, спринклеры и водоочистительные установки — в общем, всё, делающее земледелие более-менее возможным в столь суровых условиях.

Пилот приземлился рядом с неказистым двухэтажным зданием, что было расположено практически у самого поля. Стоило разблокированной двери отъехать в сторону, как в нос Райдеру ударил практически стёршийся из памяти запах тёплой сырой земли.

Влажная почва, удобрения и сладковатый аромат каких-то растений — прямо увеличенная в несколько тысяч раз оранжерея Коры, только за исключением того, что её бобы и папоротники не патрулировали вооружённые головорезы. Да, что бы Коллектив здесь не выращивал, охраняли это знатно.

— СЭМ, — чуть слышно пробормотал Райдер. — Где мы?

— На ферме. Невозможно идентифицировать урожай без предварительного сканирования.

— Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, Первопроходец, — окликнул его пилот и направился к дому.

Словно во сне преодолев два лестничных пролёта ведущих на крышу, Райдер, напоследок благодарно кивнув своему провожатому, нервно одёрнул свою и без того безупречную форму.

Хорошо, Скотт. Не забывай дышать. Не верь всему, что слышишь. И что бы ни случилось… не позволяй себе вновь попасть под его чары.

Как же он заблуждался, когда думал, что короткий разговор по коммуникатору будет самым страшным испытанием за сегодня.

***

Удивительно, но небольшая платформа, нависшая над кислотным озером, была обставлена на удивление аскетично для бандитского логова: лишь два стула, небольшой столик между ними и груда ящиков, на которой сиротливо лежал бинокль. И сидящий спиной к Райдеру худощавый мужчина.

Сделав пару шагов вперёд, переводчик Райдера автоматически переключился на испанский.

— …проследите, чтобы этот сукин сын молчал. Нам и без того хватает проблем. И…

— Босс, — предупредил женский голос.

Райдер быстро повернул голову в сторону. На противоположном конце площадки стояла Адик — безучастная темнокожая женщина, которая, насколько он знал, являлась телохранителем Рейеса. По обыкновению отлично вооруженная, будто только что с поля битвы, она одарила его таким взглядом, что впору падать на колени и просить пощады. Хотя, такая открытая враждебность была более чем понятной: Адик в первую очередь должна защищать своего нанимателя, а не мило улыбаться его гостям, так что её подозрительность наверное не следовало принимать слишком лично. Она ведь просто делает свою работу.

Совсем рядом раздался странный лающий звук.

И уже в следующее мгновение Райдер увидел неуклюже бегущее в его сторону животное, которое, любопытно обнюхав его, плюхнулось на живот прямо у его ног.

Какого чёрта?

Ему всё это мерещится. Хотя, СЭМ обязательно сообщил бы, если его организм находился бы под воздействием наркотиков. Но что это за галлюциноген, от которого начинаешь видеть белых собак с огромными чёрными ушами? Райдер провел большую часть своей сознательной жизни в космосе, и по понятным причинам не мог похвастаться обширными познаниями в области земной фауны, но даже без этого он с лёгкостью определил, что данная особь является молодой по меркам своего вида. Щенком, если выражаться проще.

— …я тебе перезвоню, — сказал Шарлатан.

Райдер поднял взгляд на хозяина плантации, который, завершив разговор, теперь с интересом наблюдал за ним.

Ушёл в прошлое невзрачный коричнево-серый лётный костюм, который был визитной карточкой Рейеса-контрабандиста. Теперь мужчина выглядел куда более презентабельно: тёмные брюки, аккуратно заправленные в высокие сапоги и короткая чёрная куртка, наброшенная поверх белой рубашки — настоящая роскошь по меркам их нового мира. Только украшенная золотой нитью кобура при бедре, которую наверняка сняли с тела какого-нибудь пирата Терминуса, несколько выбивалась из его элегантного образа.

Рейес и Шарлатан. Райдер всё ещё не мог воспринимать их как единую личность. Человек, которого он поцеловал на закате, был харизматичным и эгоцентричным ублюдком, старающимся казаться менее опасным, чем на есть самом деле. И стоящий перед ним незнакомец, являющийся фактическим королём Кадары. Райдер не считал, что каждый обличённый властью человек автоматически становится неким полумифическим монстром, но там, где Рейесу-контрабандисту пришлось бы пускать в ход свои чары, Рейесу-Шарлатану было достаточно только одного взгляда. Да, на его лице по-прежнему играла знакомая ухмылка, но теперь она выглядела отнюдь не весёлой.

Чёрт возьми. Люди за два месяца так не меняются.

Райдер шумно сглотнул. Капля пота, скатившаяся за шиворот, имела мало чего общего с душным микроклиматом. И нечитаемый взгляд, скользящий по его фигуре, нисколько не улучшал ситуацию.

— Ты ей нравишься, — кивнув на его ноги, сказал Рейес.

Да?

Райдер посмотрел вниз.

Разочарованное отсутствием внимания с его стороны, животное повернуло голову к говорившему.

— Ты. Создал собаку, — выдавил он.

— И не одну, — Рейес легкомысленно пожал плечами.

Райдер думал, что был готов ко всему. Сладкие речи или профессиональные доводы. Ложь, уговоры, угрозы. Он готовился к чёртовому перформансу. Или, на худой конец, к похищению под дулом пистолета. Но только не к этому.

— Будь ты неладен, Видаль, — уже не скрывая своего восторга выдохнул Райдер и поспешно опустился на корочки, чтобы как можно скорее потрепать собаку между ушами. — Я знал, что ты не играешь честно, но это уже просто смешно!

И тогда этот проклятый человек разразился подлинным и искренним смехом.

— Как, чёрт возьми?..

— Генная инженерия, — всё ещё посмеиваясь, отозвался Рейес, сам того не ведая, этим посылая орду мурашек по спине Райдера. — У нас имеются биологические образцы всех видов животных Млечного Пути.

— Да, но собака, грёбаная собака, Видаль! В Андромеде! Ты сумасшедший.

— Я рос вместе с ними, и, честно говоря, успел соскучиться по их обществу.

Единственное, что Райдер знал о Рейесе наверняка, так это его происхождение. И, если он правильно понимал, многие земляне заводили собак в качестве домашних питомцев. Как один из знакомых его отца, чей огромный и крайне злобный на первый взгляд пёс навсегда врезался в память Райдера как самое доброе и ласковое существо на свете.

Щенок оказался сильнее, чем он мог предполагать. И шустрее. Но у Райдера даже в мыслях не было волноваться по поводу грязных отпечатков лап на своих коленях.

— Как её зовут?

— Текила.

— Ты серьёзно назвал так свою собаку?!

— А почему бы и нет? Я просто взял две вещи, которые мне нравятся, и… вуаля. Но, по правде говоря, она не моя. Текила будет охранять ранчо, когда подрастёт. Хотя с каждым днём мне всё больше кажется, что она скорее залижет нарушителя до смерти, чем причинит ему какой-нибудь реальный вред.

И будто в подтверждение этих слов, Текила вывернулась из хватки ничего не подозревающего Райдера, и мокро лизнула его щёку.

— Прости. Она ведёт себя не очень хорошо, — несколько виновато проговорил Рейес.

Райдер поднял взгляд, всё ещё улыбаясь.

Теперь он явственно видел, с какой нескрываемой нежностью Рейес наблюдает за ним. Лихой бандит с золотым, мать его, сердцем. Улыбка Райдера дрогнула.

Соберись, придурок. Вы это уже проходили, так что постарайся не попасться на его удочку снова.

Он оглянулся.

— Что это за место?

— Лабораторная ферма.

— И зачем она тебе понадобилась?

— Очевидно, что для выращивания растений.

— Таких как?..

— Кофе. Кукуруза. Овощи. И табак. А ты думал, что мы здесь выращиваем какую-нибудь дурь?

Именно так Райдер и думал.

— Мы также разводим здесь местные растения в исследовательских целях, — продолжил Рейес. — Несколько видов грибов, что так широко распространены на Кадаре, как выяснилось, обладают целебными свойствами.

Неожиданно Райдер почувствовал себя крайне неловко: он прибыл сюда для ведения серьёзных переговоров, а вместо этого уже несколько минут умилённо возится с щенком. С явной неохотой отстранив Текилу от себя, он поднялся на ноги. Недовольная таким поворотом событий, собака принялась жалобно скулить, пытаясь вернуть внимание к себе. Рейес вздохнул и нажал несколько кнопок на своём омни-инструменте.

Через мгновение в помещение зашёл человек в фартуке. Он коротко поклонился; не так глубоко, чтобы это казалось заискивающим, а ровно настолько, чтобы выразить своё уважение.

— Босс?

— Мартинес, — сказал Рейес. — Собака?

— Да, босс, — кинув любопытный взгляд в сторону Райдера, Мартинес сноровисто подхватил собаку на руки, и унёс её прочь с террасы.

Райдер понял, что даже если ему показали собаку только с целью притупления бдительности, он ничего не имел против. За эти несколько минут он ни разу не вспомнил, где и с кем он находится.

И самое главное — его больше не трясло от нервов. По крайней мере, не так сильно.

— Располагайся, — Рейес жестом пригласил его занять место у стола, развёрнутого к озеру.

Каждый инстинкт Райдера буквально вопил об опасности, но, тем не менее, было бы крайне странно продолжать вести разговор стоя. Поэтому он решительно уселся на предложенный стул, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно без своего пистолета, коим он мог бы начать размахивать, в случае если им не удастся прийти к компромиссу.

Сидящий напротив Шарлатан, само собой, просто лучился самоуверенностью. Закинув ногу на ногу, он ловким движением вынул из кармана зажигалку и, достав папиросу из лежащего на столешнице портсигара, закурил.

Чёрт, этот человек вообще может сделать хоть что-то, не прибегая к своей фирменной излишней драматичности? Райдер заставил себя перевести взгляд на озеро, в чьей практически неподвижной глади отражались сразу две луны.

Это была… красивая обстановка. Достаточно романтичная для ужина при свечах. В какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной, где один из них не являлся бы лживым ублюдком.

— Могу ли я предложить тебе выпить? — вежливо поинтересовался Рейес.

Райдерс сомнением покосился на бутылку, наполненную неизвестной жидкостью. В воздухе витал сладковатый сигаретный дымок. Не табак, нет. Возможно, какой-то ангарский аналог.

— Давай оставим эти бессмысленные любезности и наконец перейдём к делу.

— Конечно, — покладисто согласился Рейес, и Райдер тут же почувствовал острое желание дать ему в челюсть. — Ты говорил, что ты здесь по поручению Танна?..

— Да.

— Его требования?

— Полное освобождение от пошлины.

Рейес криво усмехнулся. — Дай угадаю. Он считает, что мы все обязаны Инициативе за её помощь.

— Что-то вроде того.

— Тогда можешь передать Танну, что мы выполним все его требования в тот же день, когда он предстанет пред судом и ответит за своё предательство в Новой Тучанке.

Ладно… Дерьмо. Они ничего не добьются, если разговор окончательно свернёт в это русло.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, Райдер. Я правда благодарен тебе. Но Нексус… и что Танн сделал с изгнанниками… выйди он из стыковочного шлюза без шлема, мне будет всё равно.

Голова Райдера начала болеть. Он потёр виски в отчаянной попытке заставить свои мысли ворочаться быстрее. Было бы куда проще, если бы Рейес не был таким… не пытался сбить его с толку своими печальными россказнями.

И он решил довериться своей интуиции.

—Тебе плевать на то, что сделал Танн, — резко выпалил Райдер.

— Правда?

— Я имею в виду, что ты, конечно, считаешь Танна тем ещё куском дерьма, но виной тому не изгнанники, и уж тем более не кроганы. И покинул Нексус ты отнюдь не в знак протеста. Ты ушёл из-за того, что Инициатива не давала тебе развернуться в полной мере. Можешь сколько угодно прикрываться благородными стремлениями, ведь в душе ты всегда будешь оставаться мошенником, которого интересует только нажива. Ты просто не можешь стать кем-то более достойным.

Последовала секунда ошеломлённого молчания, после чего Рейес громко расхохотался.

— Господи, Райдер. Неужели твоё мнение обо мне так кардинально изменилось?

Райдер уже успел позабыть, как часто и непринуждённо смеялся Рейес. Сейчас он ни капельки не походил на безжалостного макиавеллийского принца. Просто обычный мужчина, услышавший нечто забавное. Неудивительно, что он чуть было снова не поверил ему.

— Да, ну, — смущенный подобной реакцией, пробормотал Райдер, — прости, что больше не считаю, будто солнце светит из твоей задницы.

— Нет, — с нарочитой обречённостью проговорил Рейес. — Мне очень жаль, что твоё нынешнее мнение обо мне столь лестно и поверхностно. Но, с другой стороны, ты теперь больше не обманываешься на мой счёт. Так что теперь у нас есть шанс действительно понять друг друга.

Райдер поражённо уставился на него, искренне удивленный словами, до боли напоминающими откровенность.

Их взгляды вновь встретились, и на лице Рейеса расцвела задумчивая полуулыбка, смотреть на которую было практически мазохистским удовольствием.

«Если бы ты не лгал о себе, то я бы и не обманывался на твой счёт», — но Райдер не стал говорить это вслух. Пусть ему и хотелось думать иначе, но Рейес был чертовски прав. Сколько раз он оправдывал его скрытыми альтруистическими мотивами, о которых и сам Рейес вряд ли догадывался? Неужели правда всегда лежала у него под носом, а он сам упорно не обращал на неё внимания?

Но не то чтобы признание этого факта многое меняло. Райдер одарил мужчину хмурым взглядом.

— Предлагаю наконец закрыть эту тему.

— Значит, мир? — Рейес задумчиво покрутил сигарету между пальцами. В его голосе появились дразнящие нотки. — Да, это будет очень кстати. Ведь это большее, на что может надеяться такой «мошенник», как я.

Часть Райдера, которую приводило в бешенство самодовольное лицо Рейеса, сдалась под напором другой части, что буквально таяла от того, как мужчина смотрел на него. Покраснев до кончиков ушей, Райдер поспешно отвернулся, отчаянно стараясь выкинуть из головы пришедшееся так некстати наблюдение, какой притягательный золотистый оттенок приобрела кожа Рейеса за те два месяца, как он стал проводить меньше времени в недрах «Тартара». Или что при искусственном освещении его глаза становятся практически зелеными. Или что выбившаяся прядь так живописно легла на высокий лоб…

Лучше следить за озером. Оно, по крайней мере, не мешало его способности трезво мыслить.

— Почему Танн послал именно тебя? — в голосе Рейеса звучало неподдельное любопытство.

Райдер неуютно поёрзал на стуле. — Ну, у него сложилось впечатление, будто я помог «одной ангаре» захватить власть над Кадарой. И с его стороны было логично предположить, что Кима с большей охотой пойдёт навстречу мне, чем какому-нибудь случайному бюрократу.

— И вот ты здесь. Защитник интересов Танна, которого он, чёрт возьми, не заслуживает.

И что это должно было значить?

— Меня не ебёт, кем там меня считает Танн. Я просто забочусь о благополучии Инициативы.

— Я это прекрасно понимаю. Но как далеко ты готов зайти в своём стремлении помочь ей?

Вдох.

— Достаточно, чтобы обнародовать личность настоящего Шарлатана.

— Райдер, я поражён. Герой Меридиана опускается до простого шантажа? Что же скажут люди?

Это было совсем не то, что ожидал Райдер. Он надеялся на быструю и безоговорочную капитуляцию, но отчётливо слышавшаяся в голосе Рейеса улыбка явно показывала, что он не воспринял сказанные слова всерьёз.

— Думаешь, у меня кишка тонка?

— Нет, просто ты слишком хорош для подобных вещей.

В обычный день Райдер просто пропустил бы эти слова мимо ушей. Но сегодня…

— Ты меня абсолютно не знаешь, — огрызнулся он. — Так что будь добр оставить суждения о моей морали при себе.

— Я… конечно. Прости меня.

Извинения звучали… будто Рейес и правда не хотел задеть его своими словами. И, если уж на то пошло, Райдер не заслуживал их — не с такой ответной реакцией.

И снова осознание правоты Рейеса отдается неприятным холодком где-то внутри живота. Он никогда бы не смог шантажировать человека, так что он даже не представлял, каким образом будет исполнять свою угрозу. Тем более раскрытие Шарлатана поставит под угрозу весь форпост, чем Райдер никак не мог рисковать.

— И ты… прав. Я не шантажист.

— Спасибо, — он всё ещё слышал эту проклятую улыбку в голосе Рейеса. Которая, как он начал подозревать, не имеет абсолютно ничего общего с реальным состоянием души этого человека.

— За что?

— За хранение моих секретов. После ухода из Нексуса моя жизнь зависела от них, — Рейес вздохнул. — Райдер, я знаю, у тебя нет причин верить мне, но я имел в виду именно это, когда говорил, что Танн не заслуживает тебя.

Райдер смотрел на озеро, не в силах произнести ни слова.

Сара часто дразнила его, называя слишком чувствительным. И, возможно, её насмешки отчасти были справедливы. Может быть, он просто придаёт этому слишком большое значение, но… он, чёрт возьми, всё ещё любит этого мудака. И как ему себя вести? Собраться и начать бойко торговаться с человеком, разбившим ему сердце?

Сейчас произойдёт что-то ужасное. Он либо позорно разрыдается, либо, наконец, выложит всю подноготную о том, как ему было больно, что даже по пришествии времени он чувствует себя всё так же отвратно.

Ему не следовало сюда приходить. Он должен был отказаться, и плевать, что за этим бы последовало.

— Да, — сказал Райдер. Вышло грубее, чем он планировал. — Из меня вышел неплохой хранитель тайн, а?

Внизу склона спринклеры на секунду остановились, будто прислушиваясь к его словам, а затем вновь продолжили свою работу.

Через некоторое время Рейес подался вперед, чтобы положить сигарету в пепельницу. Когда он заговорил снова, было ясно, что он старается крайне тщательно подбирать каждое своё слово.

— Райдер. Признаю, сейчас не время обсуждать… некоторые вопросы. Но я рискну. Не всё, что я говорил тебе, было ложью.

Райдер фыркнул. — Иди к чёрту.

— Я говорю это не для того, чтобы оправдаться. Да, я не был с тобой предельно честен, и по моей вине ты действовал… в ложных предположениях. И хотя на это у меня были веские причины, они нисколько не умоляют того факта, как я обошёлся с тобой. Но, тем не менее, я пытался рассказать тебе правду.

— Ага, ага. Весь один раз. Бьюсь об заклад, тебя это очень угнетало.

— Как мне убедить тебя в том, что я не хочу больше лжи между нами?

Райдер упрямо стиснул зубы. Желание сказать что-нибудь невыносимо глупое и затем скрыться в неизвестном направлении с каждой минутой становилось всё сильнее.

Но он не может. И неважно, насколько сильно ему хочется убраться отсюда, пока он грёбаный Первопроходец, у него имеются определённые обязанности, которые он должен выполнять.

— Ну, ты мог бы начать со снижения сборов, — ответил Райдер.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Возможно, прямо сейчас Рейес раздумывает о том, как помягче сообщить ему, что он согласен пойти на уступки только в случае передачи Танна в руки кроганского правосудия. Какая, должно быть, это будет славная пощечина. Признаться, Райдер был бы сам не прочь посмотреть, как взбесится их сдержанный и благопристойный директор.

— Хорошо, — наконец устало вздохнул Рейес. — С кораблей Инициативы будет взыматься пошлина на треть меньше, чем с других судов в течение двух лет, после чего мы пересмотрим наше соглашение.

Да.

Так просто?

Треть. Что ж, это просто отличный результат. И, чтобы там не говорил Танн, такой результат его более чем устроит.

Неужели Рейес действительно делает это только для того, чтобы убедить Райдера в своих добрых намерениях? И если это так, если он на самом деле был готов пойти на это ради него, тогда может Райдеру тоже стоило…

— Только при одном условии, — невозмутимо добавил Рейес.

Ну ты конечно и придурок, Скотт.

Конечно, было условие. Что-то унизительное, на что Танн точно никогда не согласится. Что-то показывающее, какого «высокого» мнения изгнанники о Инициативе.

— Само собой, — не скрывая своего раздражения, сказал Райдер. — Только предупреждаю сразу: я просто посредник, и окончательное решение принимает Танн.

— Танн? Увы, но он не может дать мне того, что меня интересует. В отличие от тебя, Райдер.

И вот нервозность Райдера возвращается с удвоенной силой.

— От меня?..

— Да, — голос Рейеса стал более интимным. — Между нами осталось одно нерешённое дело, помнишь?

Райдер почувствовал, как кровь стремительно приливает к его щекам. И не только к ним.

И вот оно снова. Воспоминание о том поцелуе.

Ему приходилось раньше целоваться с парнями, да и с девушками — когда он ещё не был уверен в том, что противоположный пол его не привлекает — но ещё никто никогда не делал это так, как Рейес. Его поцелуй не являлся простой прелюдией к сексу: он был куда более личным, как и связь, успевшая образоваться между ними, которой было плевать на всё недомолвки и полуправды, стоящие между ними. Но даже если Райдер глубоко заблуждается… даже если бы всё закончилось плохо… он почти сожалел, что тогда позволил Рейесу уйти. Потому, что если только от поцелуев его так сильно ведёт, то что будет, когда они…

— Нерешённое дело? — глупо повторил он.

В этот раз смех Рейеса вышел на удивление мягким. — Ну же, Райдер, не делай вид, будто не понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Срань господня. Этого не может быть. Он ведь просто притворялся, что я ему интересен!

И что, блядь, мне делать? Разве я могу сказать «нет» чёртовому Шарлатану, а после выйти своими ногами из его логова?

Я откажусь, верно?..

— Ладно, я согласен выслушать твои условия, — с затаённым дыханием спросил Райдер.

***

Через пять минут он снова сидел в шаттле, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее.

Ветра ответила только после четвёртого звонка.

— Привет, Райдер, — сказала она. Зная её, Райдер сразу понял, что она находится где-то в трущобах. И, чем бы она там ни занималась, это, вероятно, было опасно, незаконно и касалось кредитов сомнительного происхождения. — Как прошла встреча с Доргун? Всё нормально?

— Да, просто прекрасно. Слушай, э-э… Мне нужно найти кое-что здесь, на Кадаре. Но я понятия не имею, с чего начать.

— Для начала скажи, что ты ищешь.

— Помнишь формулу доктора Накамото? Ну, кому-то удалось её восстановить, и теперь торговля «Забвением» медленно возобновляется. Я обязан положить этому конец, что весьма проблематично сделать без знания того, кто за всем этим стоит. Есть какие-нибудь предложения, с чего можно начать поиски?


	5. Chapter 5

Ветре потребовалось меньше одного дня, чтобы разыскать бедолагу, которого им предстоит убедить отказаться от гордого звания торговца «Забвением». Связавшийся с ними доктор Накамото подтвердил, что да, он знает этого парня — накануне тот приходил к нему с ужасающим порезом на тыльной стороне ладони, якобы от кухонного ножа. Обычно его можно встретить в «Тартаре», где от остального отребья, ошивающегося там, его можно отличить по копне кислотно-синих волос.

— Хочешь шутку? — прорычал Драк, упираясь своими огромными кулаками в стол, за которым сидел нужный им синеволосый мужчина с перевязанной рукой. — Заходят как-то кроган, турианка и Первопроходец в бар в поисках драки. Но там сидит только один парень. Так что им приходится лупить его по очереди.

— И? — скептично фыркнула стоящая у него за спиной Ветра.

— И всё, — Драк довольно осклабился, не упуская возможности продемонстрировать свои острые зубы.

— У всех кроганов такое ужасное чувство юмора, или только у тебя?

— Ч-что вы хотите, ребята? — сдавленно пролепетал мужчина.

Драк перегнулся через стол, почти вплотную приближая своё лицо к перепуганной физиономии вжавшегося в стену парня.

— Лично я, — вкрадчиво начал он, — хочу что-нибудь раздавить. А этот мальчик, — Дракс кивнул в сторону Райдера, — хочет узнать, где ты достаёшь свой товар. Так что будь добр, не отвечай ему сразу. Мне скучно, а этому бару не помешает маленький косметический ремонт.

Через две минуты у них были все нужные координаты.

***

Кто бы ни стоял за недавним возвращением «Забвения» на Кадару, они смогли извлечь урок из ошибок своих предшественников. Несмотря на укрепление своих позиций, Коллектив по-прежнему оставался относительно небольшим объединением, которому банально не хватало кадров для того, чтобы держать всё под своим контролем. И, само собой, решение проблемы наркотиков потребовало бы сосредоточенных усилий большего числа оперативников, чем они могли бы в настоящее время посвятить мелкой проблеме.

Дело в том, что, если его не остановить, проблема скоро станет чем-то большим, чем второстепенным. Деньги на наркотики могут и будут привлекать вокруг себя конкурирующую банду. Ресурсы или нет, Коллективу нужно было действовать до того, как это произойдет.

Вот тут-то и появился Райдер.

На словах миссия была простой. Найдите лаборатории по наркотикам. Остановите их, сотрите все неуместные резервные копии формулы Накамото и разберитесь с виновниками. Два дня спустя Райдер всё ещё имел довольно смутное представление о том, как это произойдёт. С другой стороны, если бы это было легко, Коллектив уже разобрался бы с ситуацией самостоятельно.

Навигационная точка, которой теперь обладали Райдер и его команда, ни в чём не была столь же удобной, как секретная лаборатория или даже домашний адрес кого-то, кто находится выше по лестнице зла. Это было для места высадки, где торговец забрал свои товары — буквально дыра в стене в худшей части трущоб. Потребовалось ошеломляющее двадцатичасовое наблюдение и некоторая умная работа с плащом и кинжалом от Пиби, но, в конце концов, они успешно установили устройство слежения. А потом они просто ждали. Ещё раз.

Ни одно из мест, которые посетил курьер за следующие несколько дней, не представляло особого интереса. Парикмахерская, стойка для шашлыка; Краллы и место, которое должно было быть домашним адресом этого парня, где сигнал оставался целых девять-десять часов подряд. Чем дольше Райдер задерживался в трущобах, тем больше он замечал, что там всё изменилось намного больше, чем в порту. Небольшая столовая Коллектива стала попыткой обеспечить едой и кровом всех нуждающихся. Вместо транспортного контейнера доктор Накамото теперь работал в чистой клинике, в которой работали еще пять человек, один из которых был ангарским врачом. Добыча барита набирала обороты, появлялись многообещающие рабочие места и кредиты.

Положение изгнанников явно шло на лад, но мысль о том, кто именно стоит за этими изменениями, несколько напрягала Райдера. Хотя, он вскоре должен посетить аванпост — наверняка там успело накопиться множество проблем, требующих его личного вмешательства — что было единственным местом на всей Кадаре, где не чувствовалось влияние Шарлатана.

Но за день до назначенного Танном крайнего срока, СЭМ разбудил его радостными известиями, что их маячок наконец-то покинул порт и теперь движется в юго-восточном направлении со скоростью, напоминающей шаттлальную.

— Если бы ты дал мне поиграться с тем пареньком, — недовольно ворчал Драк, пока Райдер вёл «Кочевник» через заросшую низким кустарником долину, прочь от скопления сборных модулей, носивших гордое звание аванпоста, — то нам не пришлось бы ждать два чёртовых дня.

— Конечно, — осадила его Ветра. — Мы и так поставили всю миссию под угрозу, когда решили встретиться с курьером. Ты хоть представляешь, что случилось бы, резко пропади он с радаров своих сообщников после ваших с ним «игрищ»?

Но от него им всё равно пришлось избавиться, пусть и не таким радикальным методом, как предлагал Драк: теперь курьер отбывал неопределённый срок в уютной одиночной камере, где когда-то точно также прохлаждался Вен Терев.

— Да ладно тебе, — проворчал Драк. — Я просто надеюсь, что хоть сегодня мне удастся размяться.

Райдер только покачал головой. — Тебе нужно поработать над своим имиджем мудрого старца, Драк. Возраст как-никак обязывает.

— Мудрого старца? Черт, малыш, всё, чего я хочу — это успеть размозжить ещё парочку черепов, перед своей смертью.

— Эй, опять? — раздражённо спросила Ветра. — Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я разговаривала с хирургом по поводу твоих протезов. И она сказала, что ты нас всех ещё переживешь.

— А как же хвалёная врачебная тайна? — тут же посетовал Драк. — И кто сказал, что в моей кончине будут виноваты именно протезы? Скорее уж мое бедное больное сердце решит подкинуть такую подлянку. Так что я считаю это замечание оскорбительным! А ты, Райдер, кончай уши греть. Лучше подбавь газу, а то ведёшь прямо как саларианский воспитатель детского сада!

— Нет, я только что позавтракала, не поощряй его… Духи! Как же я вас обоих ненавижу, — обречённо простонала Ветра, когда Райдер, довольно ухмыляясь, резко развернул «Кочевник», чтобы срезать путь через более короткий, но крайне неблагоприятный для пищеварения горный маршрут.

***

После двухчасовой поездки по безымянной пустоши, что простиралась далеко за Драуллиром, они наконец нашли невинно выглядящую пещеру, на проверку оказавшуюся забитой множеством бывших Отверженных. И — какая неожиданность! — они там открыли не частный спа-салон, а самую настоящую фармацевтическую фабрику, обставленную оборудованием, украденным не иначе как с «Нексуса». Стоило только Райдеру и его команде зайти в цех, как до того момента усердно трудившиеся у конвейера белые халаты тут же вскинули руки в молчаливом признании собственной капитуляции.

Охранники же оказали им весьма достойное сопротивление, но, увы, этого оказалось мало. Всё-таки они не были профессиональными солдатами — скорее уж сборищем голодранцев, ищущих легких кредитов — и поэтому, когда они наконец обратились в бегство, Райдер не стал их преследовать. Ему нужен был только человек, положивший начало подпольному производству. И, благодаря его прекрасной памяти на лица, им даже не пришлось вытряхивать информацию из присутствующих, чтобы найти их лидера.

Несмотря на острое желание спалить это чёртово место дотла, Райдер понимал, что находящееся здесь оборудование слишком ценно для уничтожения в порыве праведного гнева. После чистки терминалов, эвакуации рабочих и перепрограммирования замков, чтобы уберечь станки от незавидной участи быть растащенными на запчасти до прибытия команды Инициативы, Драк наконец вытащил на белый свет отчаянно упирающегося «доктора» Фарент.

— Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом!

— Уже жалею, — легко согласился Райдер. — Знаешь, мне не говорили брать тебя непременно живьём. Так как ты смотришь на то, чтобы исправить эту досадную оплошность?

Он не собирался убивать биохимика, которая, если и представляла опасность, то только для его ушей; всё, что ей теперь оставалось, так сотрясать воздух на диво витиеватыми ругательствами. Но Райдер не успел в полной мере насладиться красноречием Фарент, как Драк, не особо церемонясь, затолкал её в «Кочевник».

— Подождите меня внутри, — сказал Райдер остальным, когда это было сделано. — Мне нужно позвонить Рейесу.

Ветра недоверчиво посмотрела на него. — Или мы можем просто отвезти Фарент к Доргун.

Четыре дня. Он уже целых четыре дня демонстрирует чудеса самообладания, а они ещё отказываются верить, что с ним всё в порядке.

— У меня был договор с Рейесом, а не с ней. И будет логично, если я сначала уточню у него, что нам делать дальше.

По крайней мере, Ветра и Драк могли хотя бы попытаться не так открыто выражать своё недовольство, оставляя его одного на несколько чёртовых минут. Отойдя немного подальше, Райдер остановился на каменистом выступе, с которого ожидаемо открывался вид на очередную живописную долину, будто срисованную с классической пасторальной картины. За исключением, что вместо тучных коров здесь паслись травоядные насекомые.

В этот раз ему ответили после первого гудка.

— Да? — раздался в наушнике хриплый голос Рейеса. Неужели звонок разбудил его? Ладно, это было ожидаемо: всё-таки до полудня оставалась пара часов, да и что взять с человека, который наверняка целую ночь занимался… чем-то. Или кем-то.

Райдер, из-за своего сбитого частыми перелётами режима, тоже проспал от силы часа четыре — в гордом одиночестве, как и положено порядочному Первопроходцу, — но, в отличие от Рейеса, чувствовал он себя на удивление прекрасно.

— Проснись и пой, Видаль! Твоя маленькая проблема с наркотиками решена, не стоит благодарности. В общем, за всем этим стояла наша старая знакомая Аренна Фарент, которая, видимо, с первого раза не смогла усвоить преподнесённый ей урок. Так что прикажешь с ней делать?

Он не знал, что обозначало мягкое ворчание на другом конце провода, но в его воображении именно с таким звуком Рейес неловко садился на постель, всё ещё теплый и взъерошенный после сна. И полностью обнаженный. Райдер пару раз моргнул, отгоняя застывшую перед глазами картину.

— Отвезите её на базу в Драуллире. Дальше мои люди справятся сами.

— Надеюсь, она переживёт встречу с ними?

Голый и растрепанный Рейес (по крайней мере, именно таким его продолжала услужливо рисовать фантазия Райдера) терпеливо вздохнул.

— Райдер, Фарент несёт ответственность за множество смертей, и она заслуживает высшей меры наказания.

— Мне без разницы, как ты это сделаешь, но тебе надо придумать более гуманный способ решения подобных ситуаций. Бороться со злом его же методами — путь в никуда, — здесь можно было начать спор об оттенках серого и подобной чуши, но…

Райдеру послышалось, что Рейес пробормотал себе под нос тихое «mierda».

— Хорошо. Никто не причинит ей вреда.

— Ого, какая неожиданность, — весело сказал Райдер.

Печальный смешок в коммуникаторе заставил его вздрогнуть. — Рад слышать, что усложнение моей жизни доставляет тебе удовольствие. Спасибо, Райдер. У тебя отлично это получается.

От этой весьма сомнительной похвалы сердце Райдера сделало радостный кульбит в груди. Было неприятно это признавать, но сейчас ему как никогда хотелось произвести впечатление на Рейеса, заинтриговать его, а потом, в идеале, таинственно исчезнуть. Да, не только ты можешь вскружить человеку голову и оставить ни с чем. Так что внимательно посмотри на того, кого ты потерял… несчастный правитель планеты.

Похоже, Рейес наконец поднялся с кровати. Чёрт, у Райдера буквально руки чесались от желания прикоснуться к этому великолепному, покрытому золотистым загаром телу. Не слишком мускулистому, просто… именно такому, какое и должно быть у человека, следящим за собой. Интересно, у него много волос на теле? Ведь если судить по его опрятному внешнему виду, он был самым ухоженным преступником скопления Элея. И его всегда идеально гладкая челюсть наверняка являлась следствием химической эпиляции, то логично предположить…

— Райдер?

— Да? — Райдер закашлялся, густо покраснев под шлемом. Господи, эта фантазия развивается слишком стремительно. — База Драуллир. Понятно. Значит, я привожу её туда, и ты выполняешь свою часть сделки?

— Само собой, у нас же был уговор.

— Вот и отлично.

— Тогда я прошу юридический отдел Кимы немедленно приступать к подготовке всех нужных бумаг. И, Райдер…

— Что?

— Ничего. Просто… береги себя.

Выждав для приличия ещё пару секунд, Рейес положил трубку.

Один Бог знает, сколько Райдеру пришлось пережить за свою не очень долгую жизнь, но кончить внутрь своей брони, после длившегося от силы секунд двадцать разговора с парнем, которого он, правда, пару раз представил голым, ему ещё не доводилось.

— Береги себя.

Рейес сказал это так, будто он не рассчитывал больше увидеть Райдера. По крайней мере, точно не в ближайшее время. Тогда зачем изображать беспокойство? Ему же всё равно. Или нет? А может он правда жалел о случившемся и был бы не прочь повернуть время вспять, чтобы…

«Что? — с горечью подумал Райдер. — Он раскрыл бы все карты перед представителем «Нексуса», который, к тому же, подчиняется непосредственно человеку, объявившему всех изгнанников преступниками и дезертирами? Из-за ни к чему не обязывающего флирта и пары поцелуев?»

Чёрт возьми, Рейесу не обязательно находиться рядом с ним, чтобы продолжать занимать все его мысли. Раздосадованный этим фактом, Райдер направился к «Кочевнику», откуда по-прежнему доносились сдавленные проклятия Фарент.

Когда до Драуллира оставалось меньше десяти минут, их фальшивый доктор неожиданно затих, но Райдер твёрдо знал, что его манера вождения здесь ни при чём; они ехали по ровной местности, и он даже не предпринял попыток срезать маршрут, как в прошлый раз. Подействовала угроза Ветры, что, если он сделает так снова, то она тайно переоборудует душевые «Бури» так, чтобы в них подавалась только горячая вода. И если они с Драком даже не почувствуют разницы, то мягкокожей части экипажа будет как минимум некомфортно.

— Вы ведь не в порт меня везёте? — подала голос Фарент.

— Нет, — сказал Райдер.

— Тогда куда?

Что ж, он не видел смысла скрывать эту информацию.

— Дерьмо. — Потрясенно выдохнула Фарент. — Лучше бы ты просто пристрелил меня.

— Никто не собирается стрелять в тебя, — но это не точно. — Ты просто сгниёшь в прекрасной тюрьме.

Фарент разразилась громким надрывным смехом. Не самый приятный звук, честно говоря.

— На Кадаре нет тюрем, глупец! Они будут пытать меня! Разве ты не слышал об улыбке Шарлатана? Вот что они собираются со мной сделать!

Райдер прекрасно знал об улыбке Шарлатана. И если только Рейес не был самым наивным из лидеров банд Андромеды, то и он тоже. Как солдат, Райдер не мог осуждать кого-то, запачкавшего свои руки, но… если Рейес правда был ответственен за что-то настолько отвратительно садистское…

Это просто слухи. Райдер никогда не видел подобные шрамы ни на живом человеке, ни на мёртвом теле. И зная склонность Рейеса к некоторой драматичности, можно смело предположить, что этот слух распространяется самим Коллективом. Для создания нужной репутации и устрашения конкурентов, конечно же.

Подождите. Он снова принялся за старое, не так ли? Вновь придумывает оправдания, чтобы не думать о Рейесе как о полном чудовище?

Смех Фарент резко перешёл в горестные всхлипы. — Разве ты не можешь просто меня отпустить? Пожалуйста? Клянусь, ты больше никогда обо мне не услышишь. Я сполна усвоила урок, только отпусти меня, пожалуйста.

— Успокойся. Никто не собирается пытать тебя, — спокойно ответил Райдер. — Ты просто являешься, скажем, гарантией сделки, которую я кое с кем заключил. И, так как твоё нахождение на свободе представляет опасность для окружающих, мне придётся передать тебя в чуткие руки Коллектива. Я бы с радостью оставил тебя у себя, но, понимаешь, у меня нет подходящих условий для содержания опасных рецидивистов.

Фарент подняла пронзительно блестящие глаза. — Я только пыталась прокормить себя и свою бедную больную мать. Разве это так неправильно?

«Оба её родителя остались в Млечном Пути», — тут же пояснил СЭМ.

— Даже если это так, я встречал много людей в Андромеде, которые находились в куда более бедственном положении, чем ты. И они не опускались до того, чтобы в поисках наживы подвергать опасности чужие жизни.

Хныканье Фарент разом стихло.

— Люди, — злобно выплюнула она. — Паразиты двух галактик. Как жаль, что турианцы не перебили вас всех, когда у них была такая возможность.

— Видишь турианца — вспоминай Войну первого контакта, — вмешалась Ветра. — Да, мы напали первыми, нет, это было неправильно, ещё вопросы?

Вход в пещеру Драуллир выглядел так же неприметно, как и во время их последнего визита — в пору сомневаться, что именно здесь расположена база группировки, удерживающей власть над целой планетой.

Оглядываясь назад, Райдер понимал, что ему следовало с большим подозрением относиться к тому, с какой лёгкостью Коллектив посвящает его в свои проблемы. Хотя, удивляться тут было нечему: помнится, ещё до свержения Слоан, Рейес лично подбрасывал ему не особо сложную работёнку от Коллектива. А Райдер, чёрт возьми, всегда соглашался, ведь лишние кредиты в их суровые времена на дороге не валяются.

Жаль, он сразу не догадался, что Рейес является отнюдь не рядовым посредником.

Долгое время одна мысль о том, с какой лёгкостью его обвели вокруг пальца, приводила его в ярость. Но потом, когда первичное негодование несколько поутихло, он смог неохотно признать, что многое из сказанного Рейесом в своё оправдание было не лишено смысла.

Расположенная глубоко внутри туннеля дверь с шипением отворилась, стоило им подойти ближе. Да, теперь пещера действительно выглядела внушительно: многочисленные постройки складского типа и машины, о назначении которых можно было только догадываться, буквально кричали о том, что дела их владельца идут в гору. Возможно, это не самое удобное, с логистической точки зрения, место для штаб-квартиры, но и Коллектив всё ещё был далёк от гордого статуса легальной коммерческой организации. Так что укрепление внутри горы было весьма кстати.

Стоило им войти, как их тут же обступила группа вооружённых пехотинцев. Хорошо, что хоть на прицеле не держали. В то время на платформе второго этажа показался представитель людей, ответственный за базу.

— Первопроходец, — женщина приветственно махнула ему рукой. — Добро пожаловать. Мне сказали, что вы пришли не с пустыми руками.

Райдер остановился. Несмотря на то, что объективных причин для начала перестрелки не было, в воздухе стояла на редкость тяжелая атмосфера. А чего он хотел? Изгнанники никогда не будут доверять человеку, одетому в цвета Инициативы.

Когда он снял шлем, уровень напряжения, казалось, несколько снизился.

— Рад тебя видеть, Крукс. Я привёл вам Аренну Фарент. Мне обещали, что ты будешь с ней хорошо обращаться.

— Да, нам сообщили о вашей с Шарлатаном договоренности.

Райдер не был уверен, что её слова хоть что-нибудь значат, но у него не было другого выхода, кроме как поверить ей.

Резко пришло осознание: у него получилось. Он выполнил свою часть сделки, Рейес свою, и всё — их снова больше ничего не связывает. Вероятно, им даже не удастся встретиться — да и зачем, когда все вопросы были улажены? — прежде чем он покинет Кадару. Ощущение пустоты в груди в очередной раз напомнило о там, как бесконечно далеко он был о того блаженного состояния под названием «переболело».

Он хотел ненавидеть Рейеса и, если честно, раньше у него это неплохо получалось. Но теперь, после того, как им наконец удалось нормально поговорить, после того, как он увидел, насколько сильно изменилась Кадара… Возможно, Райдеру правда стоит как можно скорее уехать, чтобы в нейтральной обстановке вспомнить, почему он вообще решил ненавидеть Рейеса.

А что, если он неправ?

Что, если Рейес не был ни благородным разбойником, которого он когда-то встретил, ни злодеем, в которого ему хотелось верить?

Райдер коротко кивнул Драку, и кроган грубовато подтолкнул Фарент. Ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как, покорно прижав скованные руки к груди, встать за спиной Первопроходца.

— Тогда мы торжественно переда…

— Скотт! — испуганно воскликнула Ветра.

Он повернулся. Но Фарент уже повисла на нём, отчаянно царапая ногтями открытую часть его шеи.

Райдеру потребовались доли секунды, чтобы с помощью своего импланта создать сфокусированный взрыв, отбросивший Азари обратно в руки Драка. Не ожидавшие такого поворота событий, наёмники Коллектива как по команде направили штурмовые винтовки на бьющуюся в хватке крогана Фарент.

— Пристрелите меня, и Первопроходцу конец! — истошно завопила она.

Что?..

Райдер аккуратно ощупал своё горло. На его висках разом выступила ледяная испарина, когда тактильные подушечки, расположенные на перчатках, обнаружили крошечное образование под кожей. Что бы это ни было, без омни-инструмента не удалить.

«Первопроходец, — обратился к нему СЭМ на их частном канале, — вам ввели капсулу, содержание «Забвения» в которой превышает смертельную дозу приблизительно в десять раз. Попадание данного вещества в кровоток вызовет мгновенную остановку дыхания. Возможно, я не смогу предотвратить летальный исход».

Райдер перевел взгляд на Фарент, которая вскинула руки, демонстрируя всем присутствующим устройство, предназначенное для вставления и настройки медицинских диспенсеров, один из которых теперь находился в опасной близости от его ярёмной вены.

— Не такой ты теперь и смелый, а? — криво усмехнулась она. — Думаю, СЭМ уже всё тебе рассказал. — Фарент развернулась к обступившим их людям. — Одно неверное движение, и мозг этого ублюдка превратится в желе! Посмотрим, как вы тогда объясните общественности исчезновение всеми любимого Первопроходца.

Солдаты неуверенно опустили оружие.

— Она же блефует? — сказала Ветра. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что она блефует.

Райдер лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

— Дерьмо.

Драк тихо зарычал.

— Ты совершаешь огромную ошибку, Фарент, — с затаённой угрозой произнесла Крукс. — Тебе не выйти отсюда живой. Но если сдашься сейчас, то наше обещание не причинять тебе вреда останется в силе.

На лице Фарент застыла гримаса ярости. — Да пошла ты, лживая сука! Я точно знаю, что случится, если ты схватишь меня. Так что я не собираюсь позволять какому-то больному уроду резать меня как кусок мяса. И, если мне суждено умереть, то я прихвачу с собой этого засранца с Нексуса. Но если мы все будем вести себя хорошо, возможно, никому сегодня не придётся умирать.

— Ладно. Каковы твои требования?

— Комната. И… и пистолет. И без резких движений! Вы же не хотите этим вечером пить за упокой души Первопроходца?

— Конечно нет, — Крукс указала на дверь позади себя. — Следуйте за мной.

«Скотт. Меня крайне беспокоит сложившаяся ситуация. Что нам делать?» — спросил СЭМ, когда они двинулись в сторону лестницы.

— Понятия не имею, СЭМ, — пробормотал Райдер, и на этот раз это было чистой правдой. — Понятия не имею.


	6. Chapter 6

Едва ли на свете существовала вещь, которую Рейес ненавидел сильнее людей, зря тратящих его время. А этот cabrón, развалившийся в кресле с таким видом, будто он находится у себя дома, а не на деловых переговорах в самом центре Порт-Кадары, определенно поставил пред собой задачу занять как можно больше минут его без того плотного графика.

— Очевидно, что сотрудничество Бродяг с Коллективом будет выгодно обеим сторонам, — с елейной улыбкой начал мужчина. — Поэтому, в качестве жеста доброй воли, Большой Таран поручил мне прямо сейчас перевести пять тысяч кредитов на ваш счет. И это лишь малая часть того, что получит Шарлатан, если… когда мы придём к компромиссу.

Рейес перестал медленно расхаживать по комнате и, наконец повернувшись к говорившему, спросил:

— А что получат кроганы, за чей счёт мы собираемся нажиться?

Представитель Бродяг недовольно хмыкнул и небрежно перекинул ногу через низкий подлокотник. Неужели этот Большой Таран правда считает, что дорогой костюм в одночасье сделает из его головореза дипломата?

— Кроганы? Да какая разница? С тех пор, как Норда начала лизать клоаку Танна, Новая Тучанка мешает жить спокойно всему Элаадену. Так что пускай катятся к чёртовой матери. Мой босс предлагает вам, ребята, неплохо заработать; а всё, что от вас требуется — это стравить парочку кроганов с Нексусом. Уверен, что такой серьёзный бизнесмен, как Шарлатан, сразу поймёт, насколько это выгодная сделка.

«В отличие от такого дурня, как ты», — невысказанным упрёком повисло в воздухе. Рейес окинул сидящего перед ним человека задумчивым взглядом.

Он не отрицал: предложение было весьма соблазнительным — если, конечно, закрыть глаза на то, что в результате этой сделки они наживают себе кучу опасных врагов. И пускай вести дела с Новой Тучанкой порой было весьма хлопотным делом, но пытаться обмануть её — та ещё самоубийственная идиотия. Тем более, Рейес не хотел давать Бродягам лишнюю возможность для шантажа Коллектива.

А ведь день начинался так хорошо. Утром его разбудил Райдер, чтобы сообщить великолепную новость: в этот раз с «Забвением» было покончено раз и навсегда. И что особенно приятно, за весь их непродолжительный разговор мальчик ни разу не послал его. Настоящий прорыв, учитывая несколько месяцев полнейшего молчания, в течение которых Рейесу приходилось судорожно выискивать крупицы информации, проливающие свет на то, чем именно в данный момент занимался человеческий Первопроходец.

— Ну, чего ты ждешь, Видаль? — Бродяга снова ухмыльнулся. — Давай, звони своему главному.

Да, хочешь сохранять анонимность — будь готов терпеть панибратство от всяких идиотов, считающих тебя своей ровней.

— Шарлатан заключал договор с Нордой ещё до того, как Инициатива решила наложить руку на Кадару с Элааденом, — холодно ответил Рейес. — И предложения вроде «стравить кроганов с Нексусом» здесь неуместны. Мы не собираемся рисковать устоявшимися экономическими отношениями ради сиюминутной выгоды и сведения личных счётов.

Что ж, в его словах было куда больше правды, чем заслуживал этот парень.

Он почти наяву видел, как ворочаются мысли Бродяги, в попытках осознать, что Шарлатан не разделяет их, казалось бы, общего желания развалить Инициативу.

— Ладно. Но в нашем случае игра стоит свеч. Поэтому, я готов продемонстрировать подробный… погоди-ка. Дальше я буду говорить только с Шарлатаном.

— Послушайте, мистер… Де Врис, правильно? Боюсь, мне придется…

Закончить мысль ему не дал резкий звонок омни-инструмента.

Его люди отлично знали, что беспокоить своего босса, когда он находиться на переговорах, можно только в случае, если небо вдруг решило упасть на землю. Бросив небрежное «извините», Рейес подошел к окну. Он не боялся поворачиваться к своему гостю спиной: что ему может сделать один ушлый бухгалтер, тем более, когда в противоположном углу комнаты стояла Адик.

Рейес непонимающе нахмурился, увидев высветившееся на дисплее имя. Он же довольно подробно объяснил Крукс, что ей делать с Фарент. Не обращая внимание на возмущенное «эй, мы ещё не закончили», он быстро перевёл звонок на свой коммуникатор.

— Да?

— У нас проблемы, босс. С Первопроходцем.

Ни один достойный пилот истребителя — не важно, бывший или нет, — не имеет привычки легко поддаваться панике, так что Рейес мог с гордостью сказать, что уже успел забыть то прекрасное чувство, когда желудок ухает куда-то вниз, а ладони становятся влажными.

Весь мир разом сузился до него и спокойного голоса Крукс.

— Доложи обстановку.

— Фарент держит его в заложниках. Вживила ему имплант, содержащий летальную дозу «Забвения». Босс, мы не можем допустить, чтобы здесь умер Первопроходец.

Дерьмо. Разумеется, они не могут позволить этому конкретному Первопроходцу так бесславно погибнуть.

Рейес глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Если он действительно хочет помочь Райдеру, то ему следует немедленно взять себя в руки и спокойно выслушать доклад Крукс.

— Где они?

— В медотсеке. Фарент требует шаттл.

— Насколько её хватит?

— Фарент, конечно, та ещё сука, но в данный момент Первопроходец нужнее ей живым. Тем не менее, я бы не рекомендовала испытывать её терпение.

Рейес невидяще уставился на далекий, залитый солнцем пейзаж за окном, лихорадочно подсчитывая, сколько минут занимает путь до базы Драуллир.

— Как нам с ней быть, босс?

Наверняка Крукс ждала, что он прикажет дать Фарент всё, что бы она ни потребовала. Чёрт, как же не вовремя! Они только начали укрепляться на Кадаре, а обязательно последующий за смертью…

Нет. Он с легкостью доживет до ста пятидесяти лет благодаря своим многочисленным улучшениям; даже если Фарент и успела сделать что-то ужасное… умирать Райдеру было не в новинку, как бы дико это ни звучало. Рейес искренне радовался тому, что его Первопроходца так просто не убьёшь, несмотря на заявления своего прошлого любовника, мол, такой «эмоционально отупленный мудила», как он, не способен в принципе испытывать светлые чувства к кому бы то ни было.

— Продолжай тянуть время. Я буду там через двадцать пять минут.

— Но… — Крукс на секунду замялась. — Да, босс.

— Если ситуация вдруг изменится, сразу сообщи мне.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Рейес быстро переключился на другую линию.

— Встреча окончена. Готовьте шаттл, — коротко приказал он пилоту.

— Эй! В чём дело?

Рейес не сразу заметил представителя Бродяг, который, с невыносимой прытью вскочив с кресла, теперь стоял в дверях, своим телом перегораживая единственный выход из комнаты.

— Шарлатану это неинтересно, — сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил Рейес. — Прочь с дороги.

Люди обычно понимают, когда надо уступить, чтобы потом не валяться со сломанной шеей в какой-нибудь канаве. Но, с другой стороны, у стоящего перед ним индивида наверняка повредился отдел мозга, отвечающий за самосохранение. Всё-таки шестьсот лет криосна — это вам не шутки.

— Ты даже не позвонил ему! Предупреждаю, Видаль, если ты собрался нас обмануть…

— Адик.

Не успел Бродяга что-либо возразить, как оказался впечатанным лицом в стену, с заломленными за спиной руками.

— Тебе это с рук не сойдёт, Видаль! — опомнившись, закричал он, но было поздно: Адик уже успела привязать его к выступающей из стены трубе, использовав в качестве верёвки провод его собственного омни-инструмента. — Бродяги ничего не забывают и не прощают!

Но Рейес уже не слушал его, быстрым шагом направляясь к посадочной площадке.

***  
— Итак, — Фарент наконец оторвалась от своего омни-инструмента и небрежно откинула пульт дистанционного управления медицинским устройством в сторону, — теперь мне достаточно сказать одно слово, чтобы активировать имплант. Кстати, он также начинает работать, если я теряю сознание. Так что без глупостей.

Отлично. Ровно в тот момент, когда Райдер решил попытаться вырвать устройство из её рук с помощью биотики. Правда, у него это вряд ли бы получилось, но лучше так, чем продолжать пассивно сидеть, наблюдая за происходящим.

— Все всё слышали? — не дождавшись какой-либо реакции на свои слова, рявкнула Фарент.

— Не глухие, — в один голос огрызнулись стоящие у стены Драк с Ветрой.

Райдер зябко передернул плечами и бросил тоскливый взгляд на зажатый в руке Фарент пистолет. По тому, как она держала его, можно было с лёгкостью сказать, что раньше ей не доводилось обращаться с огнестрельным оружием. Но это не значит, что ей не удастся пристрелить его, тем более с расстояния нескольких шагов. Будь сейчас на нём броня…

Но она грудой лежала в дальнем углу комнаты, так что Райдер сидел в одном лишь облегающем нательном комбинезоне. Чёрт, в таком виде можно хоть сейчас отправляться танцовщиком в «Тартар». Эй, морячок, нравится, что ты видишь? Пятьдесят кредитов — и та симпатичная комната на вечер полностью в нашем распоряжении.

Фарент бросила взгляд на свой омни-инструмент и, подбежав к дверям, крикнула двум охранникам, стоящим в коридоре:

— Вы! Позовите свою начальницу, я хочу с ней поговорить.

Меньше чем через минуту на пороге комнаты появилась Крукс. Быстро посмотрев на Райдера, словно желая убедиться, что он всё ещё цел, она полностью сосредоточила своё внимание на азари.

— Что случилось? — наконец спросила Крукс. Она никогда не производила впечатление душевного человека, но сейчас тоном её голоса можно было хоть алмаз резать.

— Ты говорила мне десять минут пятнадцать минут назад!

— Приношу извинения. Возникли непредвиденные трудности, которые мы, разумеется, в данный момент пытаемся решить.

— Какие ещё «трудности»?

— Наши шаттлы не оснащены системой радиолокационного опознавания, которая требуется для обхода планетарной обороны. Поэтому нам необходимо согласовать твой отъезд с ангарской администрацией. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы по тебе запустили ракетой ровно в тот момент, когда твой челнок выйдет за пределы стратосферы?

Райдеру стоило больших трудов сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. На Кадаре не существовало никакой противокорабельной обороны, за исключением разве что крупнейших жилых центров, и идентификация осуществлялась посредством прямого контакта с авиадиспетчерской службой. Очевидно, Крукс рассудила, что безвылазно сидящая в своей лаборатории Фарент не знает подобных тонкостей.

Получается, Коллектив решил тянуть время. Но зачем? Райдер надеялся, что Крукс всё же оценивает его мыслительные способности достаточно высоко, чтобы позволить Фарент просто уйти.

Плечи азари немного расслабились.

— Хорошо. Только быстрее. И поставь на борт кое-какие припасы.

— Конечно. Что-нибудь еще?

Фарент опустила подбородок и критично осмотрела свою измятую научную форму:

— Мне нужна броня. Ах, кстати… — она снова начала рассказывать печальную историю об изменениях в управлении имплантом, но эта информация, казалось, не произвела на Крукс никакого впечатления.

Наверное, Райдеру стоило пересмотреть своё отношение к Коллективу. Если отбросить сомнительные методы, их кодекс поведения на рабочем месте был просто образцом профессиональности.

— Ладно, пока свободна, — от того, с каким энтузиазмом Фарент размахивала пистолетом, у Райдера начала кружиться голова. — Нет, стой.

Крукс покорно замерла на месте.

— Десять минут, — нарочито ласково пропела Фарент. — Если по истечению этого срока мне не будет известно о каком-либо существенном прогрессе, то я запущу имплант. Сначала совсем чуть-чуть, но с непривычки этого говнюка будет плющить не по-детски. За каждые пять минут просрочки доза будет немного увеличиваться, пока его мозг не превратится в кашу. Понятно?

Само собой, на лице Крукс не дернулся ни один мускул.

— Я сделаю всё, зависящее от меня.

— Будто у тебя есть выбор.

Наконец женщина ушла, и в заставленной медицинским оборудованием комнате снова зависла гнетущая тишина.

Со своего места Райдер видел ничего, происходящего за окном: только нагромождение крыш и высокий свод пещеры, освещённый тусклой подсветкой. Поэтому всё, что ему оставалось — это смотреть на мельтешение Фарент. Не самое интересное зрелище, честно говоря.

Если бы он только мог поговорить с СЭМом или хотя бы написать что-либо на омни-инструменте… Но в последний раз, когда он попытался это провернуть, ему едва не всадили пулю промеж глаз. Так что не следует лишний раз искушать судьбу.

А время неумолимо приближалось к назначенному Фарент сроку.

Что, чёрт возьми, происходило снаружи? А на «Буре»? Наверняка экипаж на стенку лезет от беспокойства, после того, как датчик, вмонтированный в его броню, перестал передавать показания. Возможно, они вычислили место последнего сигнала и… нет. Его команде лучше не видеть, что с ним произойдёт, реши Фарент осуществить свою угрозу.

Интересно, на что «Забвение» вообще похоже? Никогда не находившемуся под воздействием чего-то сильнее виски или обезболивающего Райдеру было трудно это представить. Он попытался вспомнить, что доктор Накамото рассказывал ему о данном наркотике, но на ум приходили только многочисленные кадарские притоны и лежащие на грязных матрасах люди, способные только мычать в ответ на задаваемые вопросы. Весьма сомнительное удовольствие, даже учитывая то «райское наслаждение», которое, по слухам, испытывали все, употребляющие «Забвение».

Если бы он только мог расспросить об этом СЭМа. Но единственный способ поговорить, не требующий ни устной, ни письменной речи…

Погодите-ка.

Как, чёрт возьми, он сразу об этом не подумал? Помнится, ещё в детстве они с Сарой специально изучили азбуку Морзе на случай, если им вдруг будет запрещено говорить или использовать свои омни-инструменты. Он может попробовать постучать указательным пальцем или…

«Скотт, — Райдер едва не свалился со стула от резко прозвучавшего по своему частному каналу голосу, — не мог бы ты мысленно произнести «быстрая коричневая лисица прыгает через ленивую собаку»? Как можно медленнее и разборчивее, пожалуйста».

Сердце Райдера забилось быстрее.

«Быстрая коричневая лисица прыгает через ленивую собаку», — подумал он.

«Записано. Обработка. Пожалуйста, ещё раз».

«Быстрая коричневая лиса прыгает через ленивую собаку».

Быстрая… коричневая… лисица…

«Достаточно, Скотт, — остановил его ИИ. — Я могу тебя понять».

Райдер глубоко вздохнул, силясь унять головокружение. Фарент бросила на него раздражённый взгляд, но, не заметив ничего подозрительного, снова развернулась к окну.

СЭМ? Ты меня слышишь?

«Нет, но после семи тысяч часов сканирования головного мозга и дополнительного обучения нейронной сети, я теперь могу расшифровывать простые слова по синаптической активности. Понимаю, этот метод общения является недопустимым с этической точки зрения. Поэтому подпрограмма будет отключена сразу после того, как в ней отпадёт столь острая необходимость».

Чёрт возьми. В любой другой ситуации Райдер не был бы в восторге от такой новости, но сейчас…

Ты гений.

«По человеческим меркам мои когнитивные способности действительно превышают стандартные».

Забавно, СЭМ. Что произойдет, если…

«Пожалуйста, помедленнее, Скотт».

Райдер постарался взять себя в руки.

Что произойдет, если Фарент активирует имплант?

«Имея под контролем жизненно важные органы, я оцениваю вероятность смерти от сорока до пятидесяти процентов. «Забвение» не нейротоксично, поэтому травма головного мозга не так вероятна, как утверждает мисс Фарент. Однако общий системный сбой неизбежен. Возможно, мне не удастся нейтрализовать циркулирующее в крови вещество до того, как произойдут необратимые повреждения. Также ты потеряешь контроль над своими физиологическими функциями. Есть риск возникновения осложнений, требующих немедленной госпитализации».

Значит, ему уготована незавидная участь обосраться, а затем выблевать все съеденные им ранее энергетические батончики на потеху публике? Неприятно, конечно, но не смертельно, в отличие от тех сорока-пятидесяти процентов, которые давал ему СЭМ. Хотя и это не самые плохие шансы, учитывая, что имплант содержит столько «Забвения», сколько бы хватило на умерщвление десятка обычных человек.

Ты можешь его отключить?

«Гипотетически я могу попытаться вывести его из строя с помощью электрического импульса, но это вряд ли сработает, к тому же есть крайне большой риск привлечь к себе нежелательное внимание мисс Фарент».

Сможешь ли ты взломать её омни-инструмент?

«Единственный способ получить к нему доступ — это социальная инженерия. Мисс Фарент должна установить бэкдор, с помощью которого я перехвачу управление над устройством».

Он так и предполагал. К тому же, Фарент явно не выглядела так, словно собиралась в ближайшее время переходить по подозрительным ссылкам, неожиданно пришедшим ей на электронную почту.

Что будет со мной, когда она уйдёт?

«Омни-инструмент мисс Фарент не связан напрямую с имплантом, так что либо она лжёт о переключателе мертвеца, либо полагается на автоматический сигнал, который будет отправлен только в случае падения её жизненных показателей. Из этого следует вывод, что как только она окажется на достаточно большом расстоянии от нас, сигнал просто не дойдёт и, как следствие, не сможет активировать устройство».

Не то, чтобы Райдеру стало намного легче от этих слов, но знание того, что имплант автоматически не сработает, как только Фарент покинет планету, не могло не обнадеживать. Но, тем не менее, в его организме по-прежнему остаётся достаточно наркотика, чтобы свалить взрослого эйроха.

«Не стоит преувеличивать: данного вещества хватит только на крайне молодую особь, весом не более… прости, это был не вопрос?»

Итак, попробуем систематизировать полученную информацию. Первое: ни омни-инструмент Фарент, ни имплант отключить не удастся. Второе: как только азари окажется вне досягаемости, смертоносный имплант превратится в обычное нерабочее медицинское устройство, которое можно с лёгкостью извлечь самостоятельно.

Тогда нам остаётся просто ждать?

«На данный момент такая стратегия кажется мне наиболее удачной».

Просто сидеть и ждать, верно? Ничегонеделание не было сильной стороной Райдера, но… он попробует.

«Скотт, восемь минут из десяти, которые мисс Фарент дала Крукс на организацию шаттла, прошли».

Чего она там мешкает?

Можешь ли ты…

— Бля, — смачно выругалась Фарент.

Когда Райдер поднял глаза, азари стояла, буквально вжавшись лицом в пластиковое окно, напряженно рассматривая происходящее снаружи. Идеальный момент, чтобы выхватить у неё пистолет и… но, к сожалению, Фарент уже успела повернуться обратно.

— Кто-то идёт, — разбито простонала она. — Вот дерьмо! Где, чёрт возьми, шаттл? Почему это происходит именно со мной?!

Видя, что Фарент находится на грани нервного срыва, Райдер попытался снова урезонить её:

— Всё ещё можно исправить, — как можно более спокойно начал он. — Достаточно только…

— Заткнись! — тут же взвилась Фарент. — У тебя осталась минута, Нексус. Моли Богиню, чтобы Коллектив ценил твоё здравомыслие больше, чем я. Ты нужен мне живым — и неважно, в состоянии овоща или нет.

— Клянусь, я вырву твой позвоночник голыми руками! — тихо прорычал Драк.

Не помогло.

— Давай рассуждать логически. — Райдер надеялся, что его голос звучит достаточно убедительно, — Сейчас ты находишься в весьма непростой ситуации и твоё желание спастись полностью…

— Время, — Фарент демонстративно постучала пальцем по омни-инструменту, — я тебя предупреждала.

— Нет, подожди!

— До свидания, Первопроходец.

— Не надо! — воскликнула Ветра. — Прислушайтесь.

Во внезапно наступившей тишине стали отчетливо слышны приближающиеся к двери шаги. И голоса. Наверное, Фарент всё же успела запустить свой имплант, потому что Райдер мог поклясться, что один из этих голосов принадлежал…

Дверь открылась.

***  
Он жив.

Одно бесконечно долгое мгновение Рейес просто стоял, не в силах отвести взгляд от сидящего в центре комнаты человека.

Когда он в последний раз видел что-нибудь столь же прекрасное, как лицо Райдера, когда тот повернулся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на вошедших? Бледное, но по-прежнему обремененное интеллектом, оно лучше всяких слов показывало, что Фарент проявила чудеса выдержки и пока не стала осуществлять свою угрозу. Райдер поражённо уставился на него, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, отвёл взгляд, не желая показывать, что они друг друга знают. У него никогда не получалось хорошо скрывать свои эмоции, но Рейес хотел расцеловать его за одну лишь попытку это сделать. А потом ещё раз, уже без всякой на то причины. Хотя, к тому моменту Райдер наверняка оправится от первоначального изумления и как следует даст ему в челюсть.

Не волнуйся, Скотт. Я вытащу тебя из этого дерьма. Обещаю.

Рейес переключил своё внимание на стоящую у окна азари. Одну руку она держала на пистолете, другую же угрожающе занесла над омни-инструментом. После того, как в комнату зашли Крукс с Адик, дверь с громким скрежетом закрылась, отгораживая их от любопытных охранников, стоящих в коридоре.

— А это ещё кто? — недовольно поинтересовалась Фарент.

Твой самый худший ночной кошмар.

— Пилот шаттла, который ты заказывала, — сдержано ответил Рейес.

Что ж, это даже было отчасти правдой. Теперь Райдер может им гордиться.

Рейес не сдержался и снова посмотрел на Первопроходца. Судя по лихорадочному блеску глаз, он всё ещё не мог понять, что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит.

Райдер без своей привычной брони выглядел… странно. Рейес прекрасно знал, что Райдер может быть каким угодно, только не беззащитным, но всё же таким уязвимым, как в одном лишь нательном комбинезоне, он его ещё никогда не видел.

— А это?.. — Фарент кивнула в сторону Адик.

— Моё сопровождение. Кадара, знаешь, весьма опасное место.

В ту же секунду Фарент наставила на него пистолет.

— Ты не похож на пилота.

Интересно, что натолкнуло её на эту мысль? Слишком свежая рубашка? Начищенные сапоги? С некоторых пор пилотам стало запрещено носить пиджаки? Или во всём виновата манера держаться, свойственная человеку, привыкшему скорее раздавать приказы, чем подчиняться им?

Он вскинул руки в примирительном жесте.

— Не все из нас любят носить стандартную лётную форму.

Фарент усмехнулась: — Грёбаным шаттлом я и сама могу управлять. Лучше скажите, как там обстоят дела с системой опознавания?

Крукс успела в общих чертах обрисовать ему ситуацию: Фарент держит управление над перепрограммированным имплантом, а Крукс, в свою очередь, держит её за дуру, пытаясь растянуть время.

— Да, шаттл теперь в безопасности. Он ждёт тебя на выходе из пещеры.

— Наконец-то. Пошли. Давай, поднимайся. — Фарент махнула пистолетом в сторону Райдера. Небрежность, с которой она обращалась с огнестрельным оружием, очевидно исходила от банального неумения с ним обращаться. Адик, вероятно, в два счёта скрутит эту тщедушную азари… но, если бы всё было так просто, то Райдер наверняка бы сам уже это сделал. Получается, им остается только выполнить требования Фарент, чтобы не подвергать Первопроходца ещё большей опасности.

Именно это Рейес и приехал проконтролировать. Плюс дополнительно убедиться, что Райдер жив-здоров, а потом, как только это дерьмо закончится, выслушать от него пару ласковых. И пускай Крукс пыталась убедить его — не нарушая субординации, само собой, — что они держат ситуацию под контролем и его присутствие здесь вовсе не обязательно, Рейес просто не мог доверить решение данного вопроса кому-либо, кроме себя. Он же обещал Райдеру, что никто на Кадаре его и пальцем не тронет, верно?

Но судьбе в лице Фарент было глубоко плевать, что и кому он там обещал. Но Рейес не собирался так это оставлять. Даже если он позволит Фарент сейчас уйти… в Элее не так много мест, где может спрятаться бывшая Отверженная с довольно характерной фиолетовой кожей.

— Следуйте за мной, — сказал он.

***  
Всю дорогу от медосека до выхода из пещеры Райдер не спускал взгляд с идущего впереди Рейеса. Бессильная ярость, перемешанная с искреннем недоумением, была достаточно сильной, чтобы полностью вытеснить невесёлые мысли о своём бедственном положении.

«Какого хрена он здесь делает?» — невысказанный вопрос бился в его голове не хуже галорна в клетке.

Рейес должен был оставаться в тени, как настоящий кукловод, дергающий за ниточки происходящего из безопасного укрытия. Но вот он здесь — как всегда прекрасный и самоуверенный, даже несмотря на упирающееся между лопаток дуло пистолета. Хотя, здесь Райдер немного преувеличивает: Фарент шла замыкающей, и фактически под её прицелом мог оказаться каждый из них. Он всегда считал Рейеса слишком осторожным для таких широких жестов, как выход на публику с риском для жизни. Прямо как на Меридиане. Но если тогда его присутствие можно было объяснить логически, то теперь… Зачем? О чём он только думал? Что, если Фарент случайно нажмет на курок? Что, если она решит, будто ей всё же нужен пилот? Что если…

«Скотт. Пожалуйста, попробуй контролировать частоту дыхания. У тебя наблюдается гипервентиляция», — сказал СЭМ.

Чёрт побери. Если что-то случится, если Рейес каким-либо образом пострадает, Райдер себе это никогда не простит. Он эту кашу заварил — сам и будет её расхлёбывать.

Ему срочно нужен план Б.

СЭМ, ты ведь можешь активировать имплант?

«Да, но…»

Ты можешь увеличить мои шансы на выживание?

Последовало непродолжительное молчание. Когда СЭМ заговорил снова, Райдеру показалось, будто по каким-то причинам ИИ не хотел делиться с ним этой информацией.

«Я могу сократить твой мозговой кровоток до минимального приемлемого уровня, тем самым уменьшив количество вещества, доставляемого через гематоэнцефалический барьер, пока я пытаюсь нейтрализовать остальное с помощью твоих эндокринных имплантатов. Однако сейчас я не могу предварительно оценить, сколько времени займет нейтрализация. Недостаток кислорода вызывает необратимое повреждение мозга только через десять-пятнадцать минут. Вероятность смерти будет низкой, но ты рискуешь впасть в кому или получить другие неврологические нарушения. Скотт, я крайне не рекомендую такой вариант действий».

Остановить приток крови к мозгу? Спасибо, но нет.

Это единственный вариант?

«Я провел 1154 моделирования данной ситуации. И почти каждый из этих вариантов имеет нежелательные последствия, различающиеся между собой только по степени тяжести».

Спустя ещё пару вечностей они, наконец, вышли за пределы пещеры. После ставшего уже привычным полумрака, глаза Райдера разом заслезились от слишком яркого полуденного солнца.

Снаружи, как и было обещано, их ждал шаттл — очередной чёрно-белый кадьяк без опознавательных знаков, способный летать на скромных сверхсветовых скоростях. Райдер чуть заметно улыбнулся, мысленно радуясь тому, что его мучения скоро кончатся. Фарент улетит и, скорее всего, надолго заляжет на дно, в то время как остальные наконец смогут с облегчением выдохнуть. А потом он, пытаясь скрыть своё смущение, накричит на Рейеса, обвиняя того в излишней безрассудности, невзирая на то, что, чёрт возьми, его неожиданное появление было более чем приятно.

Добравшись до шаттла, Рейес открыл дверь в кабину пилота. Фарент подозрительно заглянула внутрь.

— Чудесно, — довольно сказала она. А затем резко наставила пистолет на Райдера. — Залезай.

Что?

— Это было не то, о чём мы… — начал Райдер.

— Думаете, меня так просто обмануть? — Фарент обвела всех присутствующих язвительным взглядом. — Я более чем уверенна, что никто из вас даже не думал предупреждать администрацию о моём отлёте. Бьюсь об заклад, что, как только я выйду на орбиту, по мне долбанут баллистической ракетой. А вот если на борту будет Первопроходец, то мои шансы уйти отсюда живой резко возрастают, верно? Чего застыл, говнюк? Ждешь особого приглашения?

«Ты не можешь позволить ей это сделать. Она сразу же убьёт тебя, когда вы окажетесь в шаттле», — отметил и без того очевидное СЭМ.

Разумеется. Но какой у него был выбор? Либо он рискнет с Фарент в шаттле чуть позже, либо он превратится в пускающего слюни зомби прямо сейчас.

Райдер сделал неуверенный шаг вперед.

***  
— Стой, — неожиданно выкрикнул Рейес.

Райдер запнулся и недоверчиво посмотрел на него. В его невероятно синих, словно земное небо, глазах плескалась очевидная паника. Райдер прекрасно понимал, что, как только шаттл покинет Кадару, его шансы на выживание приблизятся к нулю. Он был слишком опасен для Фарент, чтобы она оставила его в живых.

— Ну что ещё? — голос Фарент, как и она сама, дрожал от едва сдерживаемого напряжения. Она даже перехватила пистолет двумя руками, чтобы его не трясло.

А ведь день начинался так хорошо. Он отлично выспался, а утром его разбудил некий Первопроходец, очаровательные поддразнивания которого, казалось, звучали прямо у самого уха, будто…

— Тебе не нужно его брать, — твёрдо сказал Рейес.

Фарент глумливо покачала головой: — Да что ты говоришь. Эй, Нексус, я не собираюсь торчать здесь целый день.

— Тебе не нужно его брать, потому что ты можешь взять меня.

Глаза Райдера расширились. Адик издала звук, средний между болезненным шипением и проклятием.

— Ты? — Фарент одарила его испепеляющим взглядом. — Да челнок прикажут разнести ещё до того, как мы выйдем на орбиту!

— Уверяю тебя, именно так и будет, — сдержанно пояснил Рейес. — Только если ты не возьмешь с собой Шарлатана.

Воцарившаяся тишина была достаточно плотной, чтобы разрезать её ножом и подать на тарелке. Сюрприз, как вы и заказывали, сэр. Наверное то, что, спустя годы лжи и всяческих увиливаний, именно правда погубит его, было по-своему поэтично.

Взгляд Фарент метался между ним и Первопроходцем.

— Шарлатан? — наконец неверяще выдавила она. — Этого… этого… Ты лжёшь! Шарлатан — просто дурацкая страшилка, выдуманная Коллективом. Грёбанный призрак. Ты пытаешься обмануть меня, тянешь время, пока…

— Крукс, — спокойно перебил её Рейес, — подтверди мои слова.

Даже не смотря на неё, он знал, каких трудов стоило Крукс подчиниться этому приказу.

— Да, босс. — на одном дыхании произнесла она. — Это чистая правда. Он… именно тот, за кого себя выдаёт.

Фарент изумлённо уставилась на него.

— Босс, — слова Адик нарушали все виды служебных кодексов. — Она убьёт тебя.

— А мне кажется, что нет. Правда ведь, Аренна? — обратился Рейес к азари. Если он сейчас даст слабину, то весь этот спектакль обернётся провалом. — Ты не настолько глупа, чтобы не осознавать моей ценности в качестве заложника. На Элаадене найдётся много желающих озолотить тебя в том случае, если ты доставишь им мою скромную персону. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, это взять с собой меня, а не Первопроходца.

И это тоже отчасти правда. Рейес успел нажить себе много врагов, часть из которых действительно обосновалась на Элаадене. К счастью, некоторые из них были достаточно жадными, чтобы потом обменять его на солидный выкуп. Или его будут пытать, в расчёте выведать какие-нибудь секреты Коллектива. Но даже если и так, по сравнению с Райдером, его шансы выжить были просто космическими — по крайней мере, в теории.

Фарент всё ещё смотрела на него с открытым ртом.

Затем она с надрывом рассмеялась.

— Шарлатан. Блядь! Вы, ребята… неважно. Я даже не буду спрашивать. Хорошо, Первопроходец может остаться. А ты садись в шаттл, засранец. Эй! — она небрежно махнула Адик. — Свяжи его. По рукам и ногам. И без резких движений, я ведь ещё могу…

— Нет, — неожиданно возразил Райдер.

Когда Рейес обернулся, то он сразу же поймал устремлённый на него взгляд Райдера. Чёрт, между ними осталось так много недосказанности, что…

Рейес криво усмехнулся. Конечно, до его фирменной лихой улыбки недотягивало, но пусть лучше Райдер запомнит это, чем его испуганную физиономию.

— Знаешь, — понизив голос до заговорщицкого шёпота, сказал он, — рано или поздно нам всем приходится расплачиваться за свои решения, верно?

Его попытка произнести прощальные слова была встречена вспышкой негодования. Да, видимо зря он ожидал от Райдера чего-нибудь более трогательного, чем его излюбленное «да пошёл ты». Пусть он злится на него, пусть ненавидит — ему уже было на это всё равно, главное, что мальчик жив и в состоянии это делать.

— Ладно, помиловались на дорожку — и хватит, — Фарент нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу. — Полезай в шаттл.

— СЭМ, сделай это, — коротко приказал Райдер.

Что он задумал? Неужели…

— Скотт, не надо, — с трудом выдавил из разом пересохшего горла Рейес.

— Сделай это, — повторил Райдер, мысленно ужасаясь собственной решимости. — Сделай это сейчас. Мне плевать, какие там последствия. Я приказываю тебе…

На середине предложения с его лица разом схлынули все краски.

— Дерьмо. Больно. — только и успел прохрипеть он, прежде чем упасть на землю детской игрушкой, у которой неожиданно кончился заряд.

Турианка из команды Райдера бросилась к нему, выкрикивая его имя. Где-то взревел кроган.

— Блядь! — в ужасе завизжала Фарент. — Я ничего не делала! Этот идиот убил себя сам!

Рейес замер, пытаясь понять, что это было. Так, секундочку. Сейчас он, как обычно, соберётся и, трезво оценив происходящее, придумает, что делать дальше.

Но он не может. Тошнотворная паника, нахлынувшая после осознания столь простого факта, разом выбила весь воздух из его лёгких. Он просто не может этого понять. Да и вообще, как можно принять факт, что его Первопроходец безжизненно лежит на земле?

Подобную ситуацию он не мог представить себе и в кошмарном сне. Никаких мыслей, никаких планов и никаких рассуждений. Просто… словно не раскрылся запасной парашют. И время будто бы нарочно тянулось невыносимо медленно, чтобы он мог как следует насладиться последними секундами до встречи с поверхностью.

— Босс! — крикнула Адик.

Огромным усилием воли Рейес заставил себя обернуться, чтобы увидеть нацеленный на себя пистолет Фарент.


End file.
